


Mundus Subterraneus

by KylandaDragan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angry Kylo Ren, Archaeology, Atlantis, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Crete, F/M, Falling In Love, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Mexico, Minoan, Slow Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylandaDragan/pseuds/KylandaDragan
Summary: Dr Kylo Ren can't stand it anymore!He really has no time to lose tutoring mindless second years when his work on this Cretan archaeological site could change History as we know it!Unfortunately, Boston university and his main benefactor won't hear any of it! So on top of having to deal with an assistant acting around him like a puppy and two stuck up and annoying colleagues, he has to take care of this new batch of annoying kids for the next few weeks!But are they all that useless and annoying? One of them stands out, for some reason...





	1. Invasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thevwchu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevwchu/gifts).



* * *

**Part 1 : invasion**

 

Oh he hates when a bunch of second years comes over and raids the site he is working on!

He would gladly tell the university to send them in some other places to pester some fame greedy archaeologists for some extra credits. He would love to add that he only accepts doctoral students having proved their worth through a flawless academic record.

However, the prospect of losing some of his research funding and of furthermore damaging his reputation is unappealing, and so he has to bear with the sight of those tourists wearing shorts too small and tops too tight to remain under the Cretan’s scorching sun.

Dr Kylo Ren is not a patient man. He never was, not even when he was known as Ben Solo, only child of Dr Leia Organa Solo, most brilliant archaeologists of her generation who has discovered against all odds the ultimate proof that Atlantis was not just a myth.

Lately, it has gotten worse and he can perfectly mark the moment when this happened: it was precisely when the new assistant that was assigned to him arrived. Dopheld Mitaka, better known in Dr Ren’s mind as « the annoyance ». Oh it’s not that this one is incompetent. On the contrary, he is even quite gifted. But it is his way of licking his boots that make’s Kylo’s stomach lurch at every turn.

In a perfect world, he would be left alone on a site, him versus the archaeological challenge with no one standing in his way. But his current benefactor, Randall Snoke insisted on giving him some help. As if having to work with Dr Armitage Hux and Dr Eugenia Phasma wasn’t enough !

But for now, he has more pressing matters, such as making those clueless children back the fuck off of his current excavations!

« Step the fuck out of this area, you morons! You are walking over the quarter we are currently exploring! » He snarls, walking in long strides toward the group of students, his hat pulled over his semi long black locks, and a thin layer of dust covering him, including his unshaved chin.

The four students immediately freeze, one of them actually looking down and seeing her foot over the arm of a now broken semi buried vase.

« Oh my god! » she squeaks, her eyes huge.

« MITAKA ! God damn it! What are they doing here?!? » Dr Ren steps on the site and shoos them away.

The assistant comes closer in a hurry, his face dead pale and eyes showing his current distress. « Come back to the edge, now! » He says, his voice trembling.

Dr Ren points at the one who currently has her foot on the broken vase and barks. « Do not fucking move! The rest of you, get the fuck away and don’t step on anything!»

Three of the students back away while the last one, who is a red haired girl chewing a gum and wearing sunglasses remains frozen, her eyes on her foot.

« For the love of all that is holy, why did you step on this oenochoe? What are you? Blind? » he snaps, wondering how this Britney Spears wannabe wearing 300$ artistically cropped shorts ended up with her fancy sneakers over the incredibly precious piece of artwork he partially uncovered during the course of the last 7 hours.

« I’m sorry professor! » She whines with a nasal voice and as he kneels to inspect the damages, he already knows that this one is yet another daddy’s girl who got into the archaeology field because it sounded fancy, with the hope of fishing some rich heir along the way.

He unceremoniously grabs her ankle and makes her lift her foot vertically in slow motion. His eyes remain on the vase as he moves the foot away and back on the ground. « You may go. » He says, his voice dark but his eyes not moving from the pieces of broken vase.

The girl practically runs away to join the three other students that are now being led to the big tents where all the items retrieved on the site are being cleaned, inventoried and restored.

Dr Ren removes his hat and sets it next to him, running a hand through his semi-damp locks. The arm of the vase is fractured in three pieces, fortunately, the breaks are clean and the restoration part should be easy. He takes his glasses out of his pocket and puts them on his long nose.

He raises his head and looks around to locate the tools he left there, earlier. On the edge of the site stands a young woman, probably in her 20’s. Her hair is pulled in a practical half tail and she wears a faded t-shirt along with some Bermuda shorts probably cut out of old jeans. The satchel resting on her shoulder looks almost as old as his benefactor but what gets him is the curious look she is giving him.

Shouldn’t she be terrified and running away with the others?

 He looks at the black bucket full of tools resting a few feet away from her and nods toward it. « Fetch me that bucket, will you?  I need to see what I can save from the mess that girl made. »

The young woman nods without a word and gets close to the bucket. She sets down her satchel and removes her old tennis shoes and socks. She then grabs the bucket and steps carefully on the site, her eyes not leaving the path she is taking.

Dr Ren waits for her to joins him and takes the bucket when she hands it to him, nodding in the process. He carefully sets it next to his hat and takes out a small brush.

As he turns, he notices the girl is kneeling opposite of him around the vase. Bending, she is studying the surface of the vase under the arm.  « I think stupid Mandy compromised the whole structure. There is a thin line going from where the arm was attached to the shoulder. It may as well break from the neck when we take it out. »

« Well, stupid Mandy can head back to Boston. I won’t have any reckless chick thinking she is on some fancy holidays stay on my site! » he says, his voice sour as he looks back at the vase.

Fuck! The girl is right, there is a thin crack and now, he knows he’ll have to consolidate the whole structure before being able to actually dig it in full. That will be more time lost and he is already on a tight schedule !

Those Fucking students! Dr Ren raises his head and looks at the girl with a feral look. « What are you still doing here? Don’t you have a group to join for orientation? » he spits, unable to calm down.

The girl raises her head and looks at him. She nods and stands, her moves being extremely careful. She then turns and walks back to the edge, not bothering to wipe the dirt from her legs. As she climbs back up on the edge, he calls for her.

« What’s your name? »

She turns and looks at him, still unphased by his mood swings. « Rey Gilliam, Sir. I’m currently assigned to your restoration team. I’ve just been transferred to Boston from Edinburgh. »

 « An exchange student, then. »

She nods then lifts her eyebrow when he looks back at the vase and starts working on it as if they were not having a conversation.

« Well, Rey Gilliam, try to avoid picking up the bad habits of your American fellow students, then. » he says after a while as she is putting back her socks.

* * *

 


	2. Confirmation

* * *

** Part 2 : Confirmation **

** Excavations - day one **

** 9AM **

 

She had been warned, of course.

Oh, not directly! As an exchange student, this kind of useful information is not reaching her easily, probably because those thinking they are more legit than her in the Archaeology department of Boston University were hoping to split between themselves what they analyze as the best internships.

Truth is, working on that site under Kylo Ren is her first choice.

Of course, she knows he is a moody and bitter man, bullying those working under him and terrifying them. Stupid Mandy’s reaction after he unceremoniously fired her before lunch is the most recent proof of this.

Rey also knows he is one of the most brilliant archaeologists of his generation with a very different and yet perfectly accurate vision of the data he is uncovering. She read pretty much all he has written since he took that position within the university, even the most boring papers about the interpretation of obscures scratches under the foot of a batch of some specific Minoan ceramics. She has been consistently amazed by the originality of his interpretations even if along the way, he probably gained a few enemies for dismissing previous theories with a choice of words some would call colorful.

Now that she is standing on the edge of the excavation site, her hair tied in a loose tail, an old cap over her head, a light t shirt covering her shoulders and her old rugged Bermudas going down to her knees, she gets to see him in his true  environment.

It’s like watching a Lion in its original environment versus watching it in a zoo.

She followed one of his seminars this past semester, and during those long hours, where, by the way, no noise was being tolerated in the auditorium, she could tell that the whole jacket and tie charade wasn’t his thing. Seeing him on the ground, barefoot like her, and covered with a thin layer of dust at 9 in the morning looks a lot more like the idea she always had of him.

“You will not be allowed to dig out any of your findings without my approval. You will not proceed without my supervision. You will follow extremely carefully the stratigraphy of the whole place. Any overdigging, any failure to document a level before going to the next will earn you a one way ticked back to Boston. The horizon line is right here. Follow it. “

 Dr Ren turns and points at one of the sides of the site, carefully kept straight and displaying the layers that have already been uncovered one by one.

« What a jerk. » Rey hears from a brunette standing and half hiding behind her. She does her best not to roll her eyes.

Jerk, or Wanker as Rey as a british woman is used to say, is a term fitting more her abusive professor in Edimburgh… Dr Eude Plutt. The very reason why she did all she could to be transfered for a full year oversea.

Dr Ren might not be the nicest man around, he is at least brilliant, and in the present matter, extremely right in his demands.

***

Here goes nothing.

He looks at the four survivors from the first day and tries to assess how long it will take for him to send them home. The brunette hiding in the back is more likely to make a mistake first. She obviously doesn’t give a shit about what he just explained.

Probably another one of these know-it-all-jerkfaces thinking they can issue a theory while sipping some herbal tea in one of the fancy coffee shops in town. Who comes on an excavation site with a manicure, anyway ?

There is the nerd right next to her. Thick glasses, a perfect line separating his hair in the middle of his scalp. Asshead more like it. Probably one of those thinking you have to look the part of being a scientist to be one. Wait a fucking minute ! does he have a plastic pocket protector in that front pocket of his to carry his pens ? _Oh Fuck!_ Dr Ren thinks.

A little in the front is the regular hippie. Flip flops… on a goddamn archaeological site? Dreadlocks… yeah, he is out to suffer from an heat stroke. Maybe that he’ll be gone first, after all, if he doesn’t majorly fuck up before that, which is more than likely to happen since he is obviously not listening!

Then there is the girl from the day before… the british one… Rey something? He looks at her and … she is actually listening. From her whole look, he can tell she knows what being on a site is… yeah, maybe that she’ll last the longest… A week? His eyes lands on her bare feet. Two weeks.

« Allright, ladies and gentlemen. Each one of you pick up a bucket and a set of tools. »

He points at the manicured one. « You take square A-6. Should be easy for you, you only have to go down one level. Don’t go farther and call for me when you’re done. ». She stiffly nods, probably upset to be assigned to a corner obviously still up in the modern levels.

He gives a look to the geek and sighs.

 _Fuck, this is ridiculous !_ he thinks. « Drop the goddamn plastic pocket protector with the pens. You’ll make them fall when you bend over to dig. Take square B-9. It’s a destruction level. I want you to collect all of the carbonized traces and put them in plastic bags. Document their position as precisely as you can. » The geek nods and proceeds as quickly as he can… as if that would earn him extra credits !

Dr Ren then looks at the hippie and fails to prevent himself from making a face. « Just tie the goddamn tentacles over your head and get to square F-5. This part has been taken down one level and there are several pieces of metal that can’t be moved just yet. The restoration team consolidated them yesterday afternoon but we need to let the product settle for another 5 hours before attempting anything. I want you to draw everything in details. Document the size and exact position of every bit. Pay attention to the nature of the metal. » The hippie keeps his hands in the pockets of his insanely colorful pants and nods, not hurrying a single bit to go and get his equipment.

At last, he looks at Rey, who has her eyes set on the oenochoe stupid Mandy damaged the day before. _Not bloody likely_ , he thinks. « If you are done dreaming awake… » he states in a powerful tone nearly making her jump. « You’ll join square G-2. If it’s the same as the nearby squares, you should find some coins in this level. Make sure you are keeping them in position without extracting them. They more than likely will need to be consolidated as well. »

She nods, and in her eyes… does he see a bit of challenge?

***

** 10 PM **

She can’t say the first day has been relaxing.

 June’s sun was really warm and even if she is used to working on all kind of excavation sites, she hadn’t done that for the past few months, which means her shoulders and neck are now quite sore.  

After diner, the team members gathered around a bonfire in the middle of the camp, and one of the oldest took a guitar out of his tent and proceeded to play to entertain the newcomers. The 3 other trainees from Boston look totally out of place.

Julia, the manicured brunette can’t stop complaining about the fact that the cell phone network is shit in this part of Crete. Robert, the geek, is compulsively writing in his diary, and Rey is suspecting he has already started writing his memoirs. Gregory, the hippie, had a heat stroke and is trying to nurse it with some vodka he smuggled in the camp… that one isn’t going to last long under the sun.

Rey doesn’t mind this kind of gathering. Fraternizing with the team always makes things easier, especially in archaeology, where people come from different places, with different trainings and different backgrounds.

But it gets also overwhelming and so she decides to go and seek for some calm. She stands in silence and walks away, everyone thinking she is going to go to her tent in the far end of the camp. Instead, she decides to go to the excavation site, just to enjoy its beauty under the moonlight.

The romantic side of her tends to believe in ghosts, and as she lets her imagination wander, she imagines that by going to the deserted site, people from the past will appear for her to give her their secrets.

She smiles to herself… what would those serious college professors say if they knew what she was thinking? Oh well, maybe that she should reconsider and become a writer instead of being an aspiring archaeologist.

She finally reaches the excavation site and stands on the edge. A smile form over her lips as she looks up toward the moonlight. “Hello Selene. Keep your eyes open for me, ok?” She whispers, kicking her training shoes off. Once barefoot, she steps on the site and carefully walks to the middle of it.

Looking around, she is trying to reconstruct in her mind what is in front of her. The level of destruction uncovered by the geek is the highest level showing any human activity. There was a building there… one that was covered with wood since they just put to storage some carbonized elements. She turns her head and looks at the horizon… there are traces of carbonization all the way through that level… it must have been a massive event. An accident? Or has someone willingly decided to burn that place?

She turns and looks at the level she uncovered which belongs to an earlier time period. The coins she found there are not just locals. They come from all over the Aegean Sea and they are from different time frames.

She turns and spots the oenochoe Dr Ren worked on all day long. She comes closer and kneels, observing its beauty under the moonlight. A precious piece. The restoration team treated the fracture on the shoulder and the professor uncovered more of the vase. The decoration is amazing and yet, it is anything but Minoan. That, she can tell. She looks toward the stratigraphic horizon then back at the vase.

 _Strange_ **,** she thinks _. It looks too advanced to be in such an old level._

She smiles and shakes her head, sitting up on her heels.

_Nah, I need to review my ceramic lessons. It’s not possible._

She raises a hand and rubs the back of her neck, her eyes shutting. The day really has been rough and she knows she should be resting, because digging starts again at 9 and before that, they all have to attend their morning briefing while eating breakfast.

She reluctantly stands and gives one last regretful look to the site. If only she could be alone there….

Just her versus the archaeological challenge with no one standing in her way.

Such a strange thought! She smiles and carefully walks away, climbing back up and retrieving her shoes before returning to the tents.

***

She is long gone when Kylo Ren comes out from his hiding spot behind a partially collapsed wall.

He should be furious at the idea of an unexperimented student wandering at night over HIS excavation site.

Except for the fact that he isn’t.

That girl left the awkward social bonding moment everyone but him is craving for after a full day of excavation, and instead decided to go back to the site just to enjoy the view.

Like he does.

All the time.

He doesn’t know what to make of that.

* * *

 


	3. These are the first steps

* * *

** Part 3 : These are the first steps **

** Excavations - day two **

**  8 AM **

 

« FUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!! »

The scream echoes in the whole valley and it is like the whole landscape is contributing to the expression of Kylo Ren intense frustration. Only a little past 8 am and he is already ready to rip something to shreds!

Mitaka didn’t see it coming and he barely has the time to duck before a mug of warm coffee flies through the restoration tent, missing his head by an inch.

All of this for one tiny factor that could have easily been postponed until Dr Ren had had enough coffee to decently start the day… If only Dr Armitage Hux wasn’t taking an obscene amount of pleasure at making his colleague loses his marbles so early in the morning…

Wearing his usual sand colored linen suit, a Saharan shirt and some beige dress shoes, the red haired man merely raises an eyebrow at the outburst. «I really don’t see where the problem is, Ren. This place or the one assigned to me, what does it change? We are in the same valley. »

He slowly runs a perfectly manicured hand through his hair and it’s certainly a proof of his latent OCD, given the fact that not a single strand is able to move under the overabundance of hair gel.

« It changes everything! » replies Kylo, his eyes bloodshot and his teeth gritted. The fact that he is nearly drooling out of anger and that his fingers are rolled into balls of fury only add up to the general look of madness he is currently harboring.  « This place is mine! I selected it after weeks of browsing through the archives to find the perfect location! »

Hux lets out a fake exasperated sigh but the gleam in his eyes shows that he is tremendously enjoying seeing Kylo Ren in this state of rage. « The last time I checked, the excavation rights have been given to Mr Snoke and he split them between Phasma, you and me ». 

« According to my search results and as a reward, he gave me the share I wanted, which means, THIS ONE! SO NOW, BACK OFF AND GO PRANCE AROUND ON YOUR SITE WHILE I AM DOING MY JOB!» He is now pointing his finger at Hux and Mitaka is eyeing worriedly the platter full of sharp restoration tools within Dr Ren’s range.

Hux chuckles, his eyes scanning the various items under the tent. « I feel like we are facing a little misunderstanding here. Mr Snoke specifically asked for this little change. He is under the impression that you are progressing way too slowly, which, given what I have seen on my way here, might be true. I am, after all, 5 levels under you and still progressing. »

« FUCK THAT! » screams Dr Ren, his hand slapping fast over the nearby table.

Mitaka jumps and puts a hand over his chest, his eyes widening as he sees the platter of tools dangerously scattered near Kylo’s fingers.

« Digging like a FUCKING bulldozer with a total disregard for the data you are permanently destroying doesn’t make you a FUCKING ARCHAEOLOGIST! You are just a FUCKING NUISANCE GOING UP THE LADDER BECAUSE YOU ARE DOUBLE MAJORING IN SUCK-UP STUDIES! »

« Ah, that talk again. » says Hux, a touch of arrogance in his voice. « Because you still believe you have been recruited on pure talent, Dr Organa-Solo? » Hux lifts his eyebrow, his lips curving into a smirk that ends up instantly wiped from his face by the powerful punch knocking him flat on the table behind him.

***

**11 am**

Damage control, after this, takes a few hours.

Dr Snoke is of course furious. Those tensions among his special team of archaeologists can only delay the discoveries he is expecting and it is thanks to Phasma’s patient and yet annoyed intervention that things are now at a standstill.

Ren will keep his site for now, but is asked to go faster in his diggings. Hux, who has to step back for two weeks to get his broken nose fixed, will take this time to rethink his open hostility toward Ren, in regard of the importance of that project.

Ren will apologize to Hux when he is back.

« Ah! That’s not going to happen! He can fucking sit and wait until next century! » spits Dr Ren as Dr Phasma details inside of the restoration tent the terms of the settlement she managed to get from Dr Snoke.

« I haven’t made myself clear enough. » says the giant woman, her short blonde hair held back and her face harboring a nice suntan, despite the naturally pale color of her skin. « You don’t have a choice in the matter! Snoke wants it that way and you are going to suck it up and obey ! »

« Hux is a fucking douche! We both know that, Eugenia! » yells Kylo in frustration.

« Doesn’t matter. Snoke is funding us and I for one don’t want to lose our credits over some petty male catfight. »

She points at him, her blue eyes piercing. « You’ll do it! »

Kylo throws his hands up and stands. « Fine! Whatever! But as of right now, keep that impotent bastard away from my part of the diggings! »

« You think I control him? » Phasma lifts an arrogant eyebrow, her arms folding.

« Well aren’t you occasional fuck buddies? » retorts Kylo with a bit of venom in his voice.

« It’s hygiene… you know. You should try venting like that from time to time. It would make you less bitter. »   She smirks at him, obviously pleased with the idea of standing her ground in front of such a moody man.

As he is about to retort, he is cut by someone clearing their throat right behind the tent’s entrance. Damn it, he had asked for people to clear that space until he was done talking with Phasma! Are they fucking deaf?

« What? » he barks, annoyed by the interruption.

Rey comes in, and for some reason Kylo ignores, he immediately notices the dirt smudging her face, right under her left eye.

« I’m sorry to disturb you professor, but we have stopped digging. Something happened over the square you assigned me to. » she holds her hands together, and everything in her behavior betrays the fact that she is quite excited by the whole ordeal.

« Something? What something? » he asks, suspicious of the girls’ attitude.

« It partially collapsed. There is a cavity under it! » the grin that forms on her lips is impossibly huge.

Phasma gives a sharp look to Kylo who runs out of the tent as if the devil was after him.

***

**11 pm**

Rey can’t remain around that bonfire when so many questions are assaulting her after what happened in the morning.

Once Dr Ren assessed the situation on the site, he asked everyone to clear the location and have an early lunch while he remained there with Dr Phasma. When the students and workers  returned on the site in the afternoon, he sent them away again, asking them to focus on cleaning and restoration duty  in the tent instead.

The talks around the bonfire that evening are pointless. Clearly, the students don’t see the potential of what Rey uncovered in the morning, or if they do, they don’t seem to care. This is why at some point, she stands and decides to go to the site, just to see if Dr Ren decided to dig farther before sunset.

They haven’t seen him for lunch and even less for diner, which more or less pleased the students who were then left in Mitaka’s gentle care.

The moon is almost full this time, and as she comes closer, she takes delight in observing the landscape under the soft grey light. That’s when she hears a familiar noise. A brush delicately moving over the dirt. She stops and hides behind a partly collapsed wall, wondering if someone is actually raiding the site to remove some valuable artifacts. She has heard stories about mercenaries stealing for private collectors and as she kneels then crawls to reach a point where she can observe what is happening, she makes a mental note to bring with her a shovel, next time.

The brushing stops and she now hears some brief scratching probably made by the corner of a trowel. The work has to be delicate, and the one handling the tool obviously knows what to do.

Rey reaches the corner of the wall and looks straight at the excavation site, only to see the back of a familiar frame.

She could delude herself and think that the rush of warmth assaulting her is only caused by the fact that she is not about to face criminals but If she can lie to others, she can only be honest with herself.

She always had that childhood fantasy of great explorers and wonderful discoveries. As a child, she worshipped Howard Carter and used to think she had been born 100 years too late because he would have been her soulmate. She was picturing him, his shirt’s arms rolled up to his elbows, roasting under the Egyptian sun as he was taking out, one by one, the beautiful treasures from Tut-Ankh-Amun’s tomb. Oh Lady Evelyn had been so lucky to know him! How she would have loved to learn that there had been a romance between them!

Howard’s light instantly dims in her mind as she details the scenery in front of her.  

His hair gathered in a half tail, resting on his knees and being as usual barefoot, Dr Ren has removed his T-shirt probably to take advantage of the cool evening. He is covered with a thin layer of dust but even with that, she can notice a constellation of moles over his pale skin. From where she is, she can spot on his right shoulder the beginning of what should be considered as an ugly scar, except for the fact that she somehow finds this strangely appealing.   

Dr Ren sets his trowel down, then takes a small brush and pushes away the dust. Rey wishes she could see what he is trying to uncover, but from where she is, everything is hidden by his broad shoulders. Finally, Dr Ren sits up and wipes his forehead with the back of his dusty hand, adding another layer of dirt over his face.

Rey can’t help herself and smiles at that. Archaeology and remaining clean clearly don’t work together. Dr Ren throws his head back and looks at the moonlight, his face, she thinks, strangely peaceful for someone so prone to anger outbursts.

He then ostensibly yawns and stretches his arms, wincing in the process.

_Ah_ , she thinks, _remaining folded all day long doesn’t do well for the body, and it has to be worse with a huge frame like his!_

She sees him standing and makes herself as small as possible to avoid being spotted. Slowly, he gathers his T-shirt and throws it over his shoulder, his sore muscles playing under his skin. After what feels like an eternity, he collects his tools and walks away, leaving her slightly breathless.

He can definitely be angry and nasty to everyone all the time, but as she observes his retreating form she can only think about one thing: that man has the grace of the ancient gods.

It takes her a while before she can find in her the strength to get out from her hiding spot and go to the edge of the site. She looks down at the square he was working on, which was previously hers. The cavity has been expended, and from where she is, she can clearly see the first two steps of a flight of stairs.

* * *

 


	4. one step closer

* * *

 

**Part 4 : one step closer**

**Excavation - day 3**

**8 :15 am**

The news about the stairs is displayed during the morning briefing in front of a crowd of half sleeping students and other excavation technicians.

Only a few of them seems to be remotely interested. She hears the technicians say things showing that they are not getting their hopes up, due to what they have lived on other excavation sites. The students look so lazy that she is wondering if they are truly majoring in archaeology, like her.

Her eyes follow Dr Ren as he is pacing back and forth, explaining in details what he uncovered, how he proceeded and how he is interpreting what he is finding. She could justify her current interest on that particular matter by the fact that the professor is, for once, not screaming or placing judgement on them but she knows that’s not it.

One, those stairs are clearly obsessing her as much as they are stimulating him. She was, after all, the first one touching them.

Two, despite his despicable attitude with most of the staff, technicians and students alike, she finds Dr Ren insanely attractive, from his unconventional look to his very particular voice.

« This is where we have to make a decision. » says Dr Ren as he stops and looks at the whole audience in front of him. « I could decide to take down the whole ground over the cavity, which means  potentially losing important archaeological datas but going to the main discovery faster, or I could simply secure the area and ask you all to take down the grounds layer by layer until we reach the stairs and the cavity attached to it.  This will take a longer time.»

Dr Phasma then clears her throat and nods. « This is a tricky decision to make, however, Dr Ren, may I remind you that we already have timeline issues regarding this part of the site ? »

« I know this ! » He barks before containing himself again.

_He is torn apart_ , thinks Rey, _like Howard when they tried to force him to go faster in Tutankhamun’s tomb._

Before she can think about it, Rey raises her hand, her eyes intently focused over Dr Ren. « Sir. » she says, mentally kicking herself for such a daring move.

Lifting an eyebrow, Dr Ren nods at her « Yes Miss Gilliam ? »

« Couldn’t we do a bit of both? I mean, with an endoscopic camera, we could see how far the cavity goes. If the stairs are blocked at a close range, then excavating from the upper part will be the way to go, but what if the cavity runs deeper? Couldn’t we consolidate it and explore it? »

« Theorically speaking, yes, this would be possible. However, as tempting as it is, there is always some danger going underground like this, Miss Gilliam. I am sure you are familiar with some of the stories regarding Herculanum’s excavations featuring this type of accidents. »

She can only nod but somehow, this answer is far from being satisfying for her. As she slightly lowers her eyes, she hears something that makes her shiver in anticipation.

« Dr Phasma, I believe you have with you an robotised recorder. Would you mind letting us use it to check the inner shape of the cavity? »

The giant woman nods. « Of course. Have your assistant come over and we will give it to him. »

« Very well. Mitaka, you’ll go back with Dr Phasma as soon as the morning briefing is over. Miss Gilliam ? »

Rey’s eyes snap up to focus on his face.

« You’ll be the one operating the robot with me. »

***

**11 : 47 am**

In a matter of hours, the edge of the excavation site right near the partially fallen wall has drastically changed. A small tent has been built to host the computer that will operate the camera and treat the datas as they are recorded. Able to host 3 people at the same time, this small haven against the sun already looks to Rey like a sacred ground.

The fact that she has been here each step of the way makes her feel privileged, however, nothing in Dr Ren’s attitude could suggest that it is the case. For most of the morning, she helped Mitaka set up the area while Ren was barking orders and now that the final settings have been made on the camera, she feels a bit edgy.

Operating this camera with Dr Ren will mean discovering everything at the same time he does. They will be the firsts in centuries to lay their eyes over what is hidden underground. She can’t help but think again about Howard Carter pushing a candle into a small hole in the wall and whispering that he is seeing wonderful things…

Dr Ren comes back under the tent and nods without looking at her or Mitaka. « It’s nearly noon ? You can both go to lunch with the rest of the team if you want. I’m going to do the first recordings. » 

_Not bloody likely!_ she thinks, her eyes slightly widening.

« Sir, if you don’t mind, I’d like to stay. » she  dares saying as Mitaka is already retreating, probably relieved to be away from the man who is constantly giving him cold sweat.

Dr Ren briefly turns to looks at her then nods at the chair next to his. « Sit there. We are going to calibrate the light. »

Rey sits, putting her hands on her lap as she looks at the special keyboard on the table.

« Are you familiar with this type of Robot, Miss Gilliam ? » Asks the professor in a voice surprisingly calm for someone so snappy all the time.

« No Sir, our department back in Edinburgh didn’t own this type of technology. »

Briefly nodding Kylo Ren points at some keys on the keyboard. « The BB unit is a very complete device that records various types of data. It’s not just used in the archaeological field. It was actually first created for the geology department in Boston and it has been improved since to fit several research fields. This model is the 8th version this is why it is called BB8. BB8 as you can see is a rolling sphere with and integrated gyroscope and a counterweight that keeps the lower half stuck to the ground. The plus side of this device is that we don’t have to operate any wheels like we had to with experimental rovers. »

Slowly, Rey gets lost in his voice as he speaks about the technical aspects coming with this robot. She registers all he is saying… that’s her gift… she registers everything all the time thanks to her fascinating audio memory, but at the same time, his tone drags her in a place where she feels strangely at peace.

« The floating head is the one containing the camera, the lighting devices and the captors. It can record using white light, but also in night vision if the lightings fail us, in thermal and in infrared. We will adjust our ways of recording as we go and following what we are finding. »

Dr Ren looks back at Rey and can’t help but notice the way her pupils are dilated as she looks at him. She briefly nods and answers « Understood. » in a soft tone which makes him feel strangely awkward.

Nodding, he looks back at the screen and presses two buttons, the lighting of the robot being on. « Shall we begin? » he says, unaware of the fact that the heart of the young woman next to him is hammering in her chest.   

***

**7 pm**

« I think that’s enough for today. » Dr Ren leans back in his chair, removes his glasses then rubs his eyes after letting out a lout sigh.

Next to him, Rey rolls her head over her stiff neck and supresses a yawn before sighing as well.

Ren has to admit it, this is the first time he sees a student so invested in what is currently happening. Over the day, he noticed in Rey a lot of qualities that could make her a good archaeologist. She is observant, enduring and enthusiastic in a way he remembers being in the beginning.

He also figured she doesn’t fear him like the others do, Mitaka first in line. Not that he truly cares what others think, since they are so prone to judge a book by its cover, or more precisely in this case, a man by his anger management issues.  

 Rey focuses back on the last image they took before making BB8 retreat back outside.

« I still think it’s a bit sad not to explore the cavity ourselves. Several of the stones on the sides are bearing marks I would have loved to see with my own eyes. » she says, having felt more comfortable sharing her thoughts as the day progressed by this enigmatic man’s side.

« It goes down 5 meters. Granted, we could fit in there crawling, but if it suddenly collapses on us, we would be buried alive. » he says, dryly.

Rey suddenly cracks up, and she probably allows herself this outburst out of exhaustion. « I’m not sure we could fit your tall frame in that space, professor. »

Ren has to admit that he is quite amused by the daring side of that girl. Anyone else would have thought twice before making this kind of comment about him. « You would be surprised. » He replies, the ghost of a smile on his lips and memories of another time under the name Ben Solo flooding his mind.

« I think we deserve to go and eat now. We apparently skipped lunch. » he observes,  an eyebrow lifted.

She laughs again then puts her fingers over her lips. « I guess we did. » she replies, smiling at him. « I will join the others, then. » She adds as she stands.

Straightening up in his chair he raises a hand. « No, I think after today, you deserve better than what the camp cook decided to plague us with. » he says, standing up and adjusting his glasses. « Come on, we are going to Elea. I know a small place where we’ll be able to talk and enjoy some edible food for once. »

***

**9 pm**

« You really won’t drop it, will you? » asks Dr Ren in a guarded tone from across the table.

Rey has to admit that he was right, this little place is close to perfection. The owner, a tiny being answering to the name Maz welcomed them quite noisily and dropped at the same time a huge bomb on Rey’s feet when she screamed « Ben Solo! At last, you are showing your nose in my home!» with her incredibly strong Greek accent.

Ben Solo, a very promising archaeologist who worked for years on the Atlantian myth and who published several books about it under the direction of the legendary Luke Skywalker before dropping everything all together and going under the radar.

Those books had been Rey’s teenage obsession not just because of the data displayed in them, but because of the unique interpretations that were made of them. They were considered as controversial and most of the classical archaeologists had flamed his work which, according to them, was closer to fantasy writing than actual scientific work.

« I just don’t get why you vanished when so many people were interested in your work. » she answers, pushing a cherry tomato around her plate to quiet her tension.

Dr Ren bitterly snorted. « So many? No. There weren’t so many people, trust me on that. »

« I was. And I wasn’t the only one. Your second book, Beyond the Atlantian blast: technology in the ancient times was a best seller, if I remember right. » she insists, her hazel eyes locking with his.

He leans back and folds his arms, studying her face. « It’s also the book that made them say I had chosen the dark side. » he answers, his voice darkening. « You know? The one where they claim we are over-interpreting data which makes our point invalid. That’s the kind of judgment that kills a career. »

Tilting her head but not lowering her eyes, Rey gets that strange feeling of déjà vu that often plagued her since her childhood. Pushing methodically that thought away, she slightly leaned forward, as if to divulge a secret. « Everybody laughed in Howard Carter’s face when he asked for the Valley of the Kings archaeological concession because they had all decided there was nothing left to find. And they were wrong. »

« I haven’t found my Tutankhamun’s tomb yet. » he objects, his eyebrow lifting.

« Or maybe that you have and you don’t know it. » she adds, challenge in her eyes. « We may have under our feet something important. The steps are carefully carved and the marks we have briefly seen thanks to BB8 remind me of seals I have seen before but I can’t place them yet. If only I could get close to them… »

« Miss Gilliam… » answers Dr Ren in a warning tone.

« Rey. » she cuts, her look challenging.

« Rey. » He sighs, almost exasperated but strangely enough, keeping his calm.  « It would be too dangerous. »

« Just a peek. »

« Not even a peek. I am not taking the risk of having you burried alive just for you to see those marks. »

« Then what will you do? Will you wait for months until the ground is completely excavated ? That’s a once in a lifetime thing. That’s your Tutankhamun’s tomb. That’s your Troy. Or your Pompeii. »

Dr Ren looks away and Rey can’t tell if he is upset, pondering… or perhaps, is she detecting sorrow?

« The man who wrote those books would take a peek, wouldn’t he? » she adds, more softly.

His eyes dart back toward her as his breath hitches. She simply gives him a smile then slightly lowers her eyes before finishing her delicious Greek salad.

* * *

 

 


	5. Marks on the wall

* * *

**Part 5: marks on the wall**

**Excavation - day 4**

9:15 am

It is already hot under the Cretan sky, but Rey doesn’t seem to acknowledge that. Instead, she feels like she is in a kind of haze, mostly because of the dream she had during the night.

In there was a beautiful green eyed woman, with long brown hair, her face bathed in the sun. The scenery around her couldn’t be seen because there was so much light in that vision, but Rey had at some point spotted a man wrapping his arms around that young beauty. His face was tanned and the beard covering his chin was making him look roguish, yet, there was so much kindness in his eyes… so much love as he watched the woman…

Settling on her chair next to Dr Ren, she holds her hands on her lap, her eyes slightly unfocused on the screen displaying BB-8’s video feed.

If the professor had been almost tempted to let her explore the night before, he had been more rational about it in the morning, and had decided to perform a second row of exploration using the robot, with the hope of finding again those marks.

Rey still believes a real eye contact could make a difference, but she doesn’t feel ready to go against Dr Ren’s wish for safety. She has that weird feeling in the back of her mind and those equally weird sensations, like ghost scents and lingering things all around her. The last time she has been like this had been complicated to handle and it was crucial not to…

« Miss Gilliam. » She jumps when her name is being called for the third time and she barely turns her head to find a set of dark orbs looking at her with concern, despite the irritation that should be there.

« Sorry. » she mumbles, properly focusing back on the screen. « If I remember right, the markings were 3 meters north of our current position, in the lower level and partially buried. »

« Are you all right ? » Strangely enough, the professor is not moving the joystick to make the robot go farther.

« Yes. » she replies, a small smile on her lips, before adding: « Sorry, it’s just the heat. »

Dr Ren nods, but everything in him shows that he is unconvinced. Focusing back on the camera, he moves the joystick again, the robot progressing steadily in the cavity.

« 2 meters… slowing down, now. 2 and a half… » he says, his tone casual.

Rey sits on the edge of her seat and looks at the walls displayed on the screen… a little more… a little more…

« Stop. » she says, briefly putting a hand over Dr Ren’s arm.

The image freezes and both the professor and his student lean forward to detail what is on the screen.

« Right there. » Rey points at an area, softly biting her lower lip. « I have seen that symbol before. »

« It looks like some part is missing. Let me see if I can get a better shot. » replies Kylo Ren while pressing a few keys on the keyboard.

« Try perhaps to disconnect the light and to do an infrared reading? »

The professor stops his moves and looks at the woman next to him, an eyebrow lifted. Feeling those dark orbs on her again, Rey clears her throat and addresses him an apologetic look.

« I didn’t know you were in charge, Miss Gilliam. » mumbles the professor, his gaze holding hers with an intensity she can barely handle.

« If I was in charge, professor, I would be already crawling on my hands and feet in that cavity to get a first hand look. » she blurts, her eyes slightly widening at the arrogance in her tone. She knows his reputation. She has seen it first hand and he is probably going to smash her within the next 10 seconds.

Except, he doesn’t.

Instead, his lips curve into a small smile before he turns back toward the screen and initiate the sequence to switch to infrared.

« Archaeologists aren’t daredevils miss Gilliam. There is a balance to make between the thrill of the discovery and personal safety.  Ah, there we go… infrared vision…»

 Rey focuses back on the screen, not really noticing for now that she is digging her nails on her knees.

« What is life without a little bit of risk? » she adds and immediately screams at herself for it.

« Something admittedly a bit duller but hopefully long? I don’t think the infrared are showing us more…»

Before he can finish his sentence, she is pointing at a corner of the screen, her face turning completely pale. « There, right there. Could you please…? »

After addressing her a quick glance, Kylo fully turns the infrared captors in the direction she pointed. 

« I… I know this symbol. » she whispers, slightly pointing at the design displayed on screen.

« Yeah… me too. » he softly adds, confusion written on his face.

***

10: 30 pm

« Listen, we searched in all the databases we know and nothing is matching what we are seeing. What if there is another portion of the symbol buried in the ground? » Rey asks, in a tone a bit too animated for her own good.

Kylo Ren can’t believe he agreed to wander on the site so late with her.

 Hell he can’t believe he is close to giving her exactly what she wants.

« You are relying too much on the digital sources. Not all the books have been scanned and put online. » He cuts, trying to sound annoyed. Fact is that he isn’t.

He can even admit that for the first time in years, he actually enjoyed working with someone.  Rey is quick minded and full of energy. An excellent balance for his over analytic mind and tendency to step back and contemplate.

« A lot of them are simple classical rewrites of things we know. It’s a linguistic challenge right now. This symbol isn’t part of the Minoan linear A writing and it’s not Greek either. But I have seen it. I know I have seen it somewhere. »

Stopping in front of the cavity, Kylo looks down and ponders, his hands digging deep into his pockets. Slowly, she comes closer and stands next to him, looking down at the cavity like him.

« Hey… it’s just a bit of crawling and in case it collapses on me, you can take a pickaxe and help me out. » She tries and he makes an annoyed face before chewing the inside of his cheek and glaring at her.

« Ending up buried alive isn’t fun, Miss Gilliam. Nor is it easy to handle»

« You sound like you’ve been there before. » she muses, looking up at him.

His look hasn’t changed and this version of him matches perfectly his reputation. He looks positively ready to burst.

But he doesn’t, and after a bit, he simply answers. « I was 13. »

He doesn’t give her much time to ponder and kneels to look inside of the cavity. Pulling BB-8 wire, he brings the robot back up before looking back inside once again. « If someone has to go, that will be me. » He states, already assessing the space within the cavity. He is going to need to crawl down head first and crawl back up in the same position because there is no way in hell a frame like his could turn around once inside.

Kneeling with him, she looks inside and sighs. « Professor, don’t mind me saying this but there is no way you will fit into that cavity and have enough room to observe the symbols, let alone dig under them to uncover what may be hidden.  I can do this.»

« Not that I question your ability to crawl, Miss Gilliam, I already told you … »

« Rey. We are out of the working hours. So, it’s Rey now. » she cuts, giving him a decided look. « It’s not going to be difficult. It’s 5 meters away from here. BB-8 moved back and forth several times and nothing collapsed despite the buzzing of the whole mechanic and the weight of its rolling sphere. Let’s do this. We can tie a rope around my waist and if anything looks fishy, i’ll pull over it and you’ll just have to pull me out. »

He is very much decided to tell her off. But as he looks into her eyes, something stupid happens.

He drowns.

He completely drowns and suddenly, the mightly Kylo Ren, terror of the students daring to enter his classroom and nightmare of the poor souls working for him on his archaeological site, can‘t say no.

***

11: 15 pm

« I could very lose my position in the university if you end up in the hospital. » Kylo grumbles as he watches her check once again the climbing harness hugging her hips and legs.

«Then I guess I’ll have to come back in one piece! » Rey says in a cheery tone before addressing him probably the cutest smile he has ever seen. 

Trying to ignore the fact that he is in so much trouble suddenly, the professor clears his throat then nods. « Let’s rehearse your moves once again before you go in. »

Avoiding rolling her eyes at what she considers an excess of safety, Rey raises a hand and lifts her fingers with each item she describes. « I am getting in on my hands and feel. I crawl until I find the symbols. I carefully unearth the hidden parts and try to see if there is more. As soon as I am sure I have uncovered enough or if I feel you pull on the cord tied to the harness, I crawl back, carefully. »

« That’s right. No need to spend too much time watching the data you’ll have uncovered. We can send BB-8 in tomorrow morning to take pictures. » He adds, looking a bit stern.

« Yup ! » raising her eyes, Rey smiles at the moon. « Don’t forget to protect me, Selene! » she cheerfully says before turning and kneeling in front of the cavity.

She completely misses the shocked look in Kylo’s face caused by what she has just said.

 

***

11 : 54

Rey is slowly crawling back up and she feels the slight pull of the harness around her hips. If she had to analyze it, she would say that it’s a bit urgent. She knows Kylo is far from comfortable with the situation and she realizes she has pushed her luck on that one, but really, she had to crawl there, and she is clearly not disappointed by the result.

She feels the cool night air hitting her feet first, then her calves, her thighs…

The pull of the rope stops, but instead, two powerful hands are grabbing her legs and gently taking her out of the cavity.  She immediately rolls on her back then sits up, and it is only now that she realizes that she is breathing a bit hard.

Kylo is kneeling next to her, his hair a bit wild as if he had crawled himself and he looks at her with that same intense look he previously gave her, which instantly makes her blush under the moonlight.

Suddenly grinning, she moves on her knees and starts drawing in the dirt in between them. « The full symbol looks like this. » she says, patiently reproducing the intricate design that she fully uncovered. « The thing is that I still don’t remember where I have seen it. I just know I have. » She says as she finishes.

Dr Ren is watching intently that symbol, and with its complete shape, his over analytic mind makes a match… a very peculiar one, if not an impossible one. « I know what it is. And it doesn’t make sense. » He says, his tone surprisingly calm and almost caressing.

Biting her lower lip, Rey looks at him with hopeful eyes. « You do? »

He looks back at her and knows from this moment that they are going to make this journey together. Why? He has no clue, but he is not letting his rationality taking over right now. There is this discovery and there is Selene and …

« I am going to make a few phone calls in the morning. I need to talk to someone about this symbol and we’ll go from there, ok? »

She doesn’t know if it’s the way the moonlight is hitting his face, or if it’s the enticing tone of his voice or the follow-up of her previous adrenalin rush but right now, she knows she’ll follow him anywhere … the university be damned.

« Ok. » she nearly stammers, trying to tame her racing heart.

* * *

 


	6. Blasts from the past

* * *

****

**Part 6: blasts from the past**

**Excavation - day 5**

7: 15 Am

_Fuck! FUCK! BLOODY FUCKING FUCK!_

Dr Kylo Ren looks completely frantic in the small bungalow hosting him during his stay on the excavation site. He must have worn a hole on the wooden floor from all the pacing he did during the night.

It had sounded so easy when he had told Rey he would have to make a phone call in the morning and that they would go from there, but…

_FUCK ! FUCK ! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK !!!!!_

How can he make said phone call without sounding like a dumbass crawling back to ask for help?

 _It’s for the sake of science_ … Kylo reasons before making a face. _No, that’s bullshit, man! It’s not for the sake of science! It’s your goddamn curiosity mixed with what that girl is doing to you !_

Rubbing his face with both hands, the archaeology professor flops on his bed… and the uncomfortable and way too small bunk makes a metallic noise sounding like a long whining plea.

_EVEN THE BED IS BEING AGGRAVATING ! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK !!!!_

He says, propelling himself on his back and hitting his head in the process.

« FUCKING SHIT! » He yelps, jumping from the bed and rubbing the back of his head. « FUCKING GODDAMN SHIT FROM HELL! » And with that, he proceeds to heavily kick the bed frame then screams bloody murder as his big toe gets instantly dislocated.

This definitely ends the night for the whole archaeology camp, where people at first believe a wolf is howling nearby.

***

11 : 24 Am

Rey is certain she is going to end up with a cranky neck if she keeps turning her head like this while she is excavating in a safe portion of the site, outside of the cavity’s perimeter.

When Mitaka decided to drive Dr Ren to the nearest hospital to have his foot checked, a part of her had wanted to follow. Almost at the same time as that impulse had formed in her mind, another voice had told her: _Yes? And on behalf of what, exactly? You are not relatives, after all…_

So she had followed the orders of Dr Phasma who briefly came over to assign their daily tasks to the students before returning to her own portion of the site.

No one would have left Rey operate BB-8 alone anyway, not even him, she tells herself once again to avoid sulking.

So there she is, working on a destruction level while trying to watch the road.

After what looks like hours, she finally spots some dust being lifted in the distance and hears the rumbling of Mitaka’s small and yet excessively noisy rental car. That’s her cue to take a break and go under the tent to drink something, or so she will say to the one in charge of the camp for now.

Heading to the main tent where the refreshments are, she steps in just as Kylo Ren limps in from the other side, resting heavily over a crutch and looking insanely annoyed.

« Stop bloody fussing around me Mitaka or I swear to all that is holy, I am going to FUCKING ! RIP YOU! A NEW HOLE! »

« Yes Sir! » squeaks the nearly traumatized assistant before setting the X-ray folder on a nearby table and sprinting away from his evil boss and his equally nasty intentions.

Rey silently grabs a small bottle, eyeing discretely toward Kylo.

« You should perhaps use two crutches at first. Not one. » She says timidly before taking a sip of her water.

Kylo’s sharp look focuses on her and his natural impulse would be to yell at her to mind her own FUCKING business but somehow, when he spots her, his annoyance dims.

« Yeah, I know. They told me that in the hospital too, but that would be impractical on the site. » He mumbles before glaring at the bandage covering his foot.

« Is it broken? » She asks, coming closer in slow motion as if he was a wounded animal ready to bite.

« Just dislocated. » he keeps mumbling before sitting on a chair.

« What happened? » She dares, pulling a chair and sitting next to him.

« I got a small disagreement with some piece of furniture. » Kylo replies his eyebrow slightly lifting and she can’t help it. She giggles like a child.

« Oh yeah, that’s right. Laugh. » he says grimly. « I’ll have you know that some piece of furniture should be classified as dangerous and in need of being handled with extra care. » He doesn’t really know why he says that. Well he is certain that it will make her laugh harder and that it’s a very pleasant sound, but… why exactly does he want her to laugh?

And laughing she does before slightly hitting his arm with her elbow. « How long until you can remove the bandage? »

« I don’t really know but that will always be too long for me. » He groans before sighing.

« Aw. It’s going to be fine, Dr Ren, I promise. You won’t need to move too much to work on our side project, right? » She tells him, flashing him one of her brilliant smiles.

 _Our side project? Ours?_ He likes the sound of that and yet, this makes his face turn slightly red. Since when do they have a common project? Just the two of them?

_Oh, Get a fucking grip, man, you had this as a side project with her from the moment you took her with you to operate the robot. Of course that you are both in this together._

« Right. Sure. » he says, scratching the side of his jaw.

« Soooo… did you get to make the phone call ? » she asks and at some point, Kylo wonders if she isn’t bouncing on her seat from the excitement she is experiencing.

« No… I was in the process of doing it when that stupid accident happened. » he answers a little too darkly.

« Aw, that’s ok. » she replies, a soft smile on her lips. « I can tell you are annoyed, you know? »

« I think half of the island must know by now that I am annoyed. »

Once again she bursts into a fit of giggles, which in turns makes his eyes instantly widen. « Oh, I have to admit that your creativity in terms of forming insults while experiencing pain is exceeding expectations! I think some of us will forever remember the way we woke up this morning!»

Smiling at her comment, Kylo looks away at the opposite end of the tent. « Yeah, probably. I guess that will feed the rumors about me a little more. Oh well. How are things on the site this morning?»

She tilts her head, her eyes unable to leave the uncommon and yet perfect shape of his face. « Boring. We have all been assigned to an area away from the cavity where there are only destruction levels to study. It lacks a good challenge. »

« Standard procedure to avoid making a breakthrough while the master of the house is gone. » he says, half-seriously.

« The master of the house? Now you sound like a 19th century trader or some sort! »

He chuckles at her comment and she smiles, gripping her bottle of water a bit too tight when she realizes her heart is racing.

« So, about that phone call… » Rey tries, her voice a bit softer than previously.

« I’m going to head back to my bungalow to make it. it might be long. I’ll see you at lunch? » he offers, before realizing how domesticated it sounds.

Turning red, Rey slowly nods then stands. « I should go back and excavate a little more. See you. » She says before turning and bouncing out of the tent.

***

11:42

Back to square one.

Kylo is sitting on his bed, his injured foot stretched in front of him and his cell phone on his lap. He didn’t sleep at all because of that phone call. Hell he nearly destroyed his toe because of that phone call.

_Damn it. It shouldn’t be so hard. Just fucking do it already!_

In what looks like a heartbeat, he grabs his phone and punches the few keys allowing him to contact his father then puts the phone against his ear and rubs his eyes.

Han Solo, Tomb Raider extraordinaire and audacious adventurer picks up on the last ring and Kylo hears a muffled « Yeah? » that lets him know that his father is barely waking up.

« Rise and Shine, Dad. » he grumbles, feeling already aggravated.

« Benny? » comes as an answer from the other end of the line. Ok, now he is majorly aggravated.

« Yeah Dad, it’s Ben. Should I ask if I am waking you up?» he says, a bit sharply.

« Yah. Well. A bit. Got a loooong evening with your uncle Chewie. We are preparing our next trip to Nepal. We’re pretty sure we found a reliable track to find the holy grail. »

« The holy grail in Nepal? Dad, come on that is so absurd! » Kylo blurts out before he can stop himself.

« Benjamin Adam Solo! Don’t go Leia on me. What did I say about imagination and creativity? » snaps Han and Kylo feels a migraine already forming behind his eyes.

« Dad, dreaming is one thing, but relic hunting relies on historical records and… »

« Records-schmuckords ! I’m telling you, son, sometimes it’s good to think outside the box. Brings another perspective and all that. »

« Ok, ok… I’m not calling you to compare our investigation methods. Dad… » Kylo rubs his eyes and mumbles… « God damn it… »

« Are you in troubles? » The voice coming from the other end of the line is very serious and sounds now perfectly awake.

« No… » Kylo hesitates before sighing, clearly frustrated by himself. 

 _Think outside the box…_ he tells himself and half of him wants to scream because in that particular situation, it would make sense!

« Remember that little hideout we found in the mountains near Teotitlan ? »

There is a long pause and Kylo is nearly ready to check if they haven’t been disconnected but Han talks again right before that.

« That’s not something I can forget, Ben. Your mother makes sure I don’t forget what happened there or how long it took me to take you out of that cavity after it collapsed. »

« I’m not calling to talk about this part. I’m calling to talk about the symbols we found there. Do you remember them? »

« Yeah, a curious bunch of intricate signs that we have yet to decipher. What about them? » mumbles Han, clearly happy of not having to go back to that mistake that nearly cost him his son’s life when Ben was 13.

« Any idea why I am finding the same symbols on my Minoan site? »

_Yeah. That’s it. That’s thinking outside the box, right ?_

« Benny, are you telling me that you found in Crete the exact same symbols we found in Mexico.»

« In a cavity running under my excavation site. We sent a robot with a camera in there and… well yeah. It awfully looks like what we spotted in Mexico. » replies Kylo, the archaeologist side of him being revolted by the lack of proper comparative study between the two series of symbols. How could he make such a bold statement without this? And yet, it felt… right?

« Are you sure one of the kids you are enslaving on your site hasn’t set you up, son? »

Rolling his eyes, Kylo throws a hand up. « I’m not enslaving them, dad! They are students and they are gaining credits for this! »

« Yeah, how many of them have you already scared away with your volcanic temper? » teases Han, and Kylo feels the need to let out a series of indignant sounds but he refrains himself because he knows this would prove his dad right !

« Maybe one or two. Archaeology is tough. Anyway, no… it’s not someone setting me up. We had to excavate a bit to uncover them in full. »

« Ok… tell you what… Your uncle Chewie and I are going to make a stop in Crete with our Mexican Data on our way to Nepal. See if that can help. »

Kylo suddenly looks horrified. « You don’t have to! I know you’re busy and perhaps, sending me a scan or two… »

« Pah. Nonsense. I haven’t seen you in forever. That’s an excellent occasion of just doing that, and perhaps, giving you a bit of my wisdom, eh? »

***

10:14 pm

 

Kylo didn’t go to lunch and he didn’t join the team for dinner either.  From what Mitaka had told Rey, he had decided to remain in his bungalow for the rest of the day much to her dismay.

Everybody looked considerably less stressed around the bonfire. A classic when Kylo Ren wasn’t around. For Rey, it was the exact opposite.

 Jokes were made, saucy ones, of course and some members of the team where starting to flirt in a way that almost made Rey gag. At some point, unable to take more of that kind of antic, she stood up and left to wander around the camp.

She has been sitting on the small wall near the site for what feels like an eternity when he shows up, under the moonlight. He comes closer, not even surprised of seeing her here then sits next to her, setting his crutch right behind them. Looking back at the cavity, he nods toward it then looks at her.

« I made the phone call. Someone is going to come over for a few days with a bunch of unpublished data that we will compare with our own. »

She simply smiles at him, as if he had told her the sweetest thing in the world.

« This will sound completely far-fetched, but this is all I have about those symbols for now. » he adds, feeling already the need to justify this questionable comparison in advance.

« Sometimes, what sounds far-fetched actually leads to greatness. Nobody believed in Howard Carter’s ability to find a royal tomb. »

She is so cute, with her soft smile, and those dimple forming on her cheeks. He doesn’t have the heart to tell her that Howard Carter at least wasn’t jumping from a civilization to the next. 

« You think this is going to be our own Tutankhamun discovery? » he asks, surprised by the softness of his tone. What is this girl doing to him, really? And why does her face catch the moonlight so perfectly?

« I think it will be greater. » She says, her eyes shining.

* * *


	7. Patience

* * *

 

**Part 7: Patience**

**Excavation - day 8**

10: 38

It’s never easy to reflect on all the mistakes that have been made once you are about to be confronted to the one person that can affect your life more than anyone else.

This is perhaps why Kylo Ren avoided his father like the plague for the past few years, despite his mother constantly asking him to come home, even for a Week-End.

The idea of waiting for him under that tent, on his own territory is a bit overwhelming since it brings memories of adventure, tasting exotic food, sleeping in the most original accommodations to exist, being buried alive as a teen…

 _God, why do I always go back to this?_ He asks himself, pinching the bridge of his nose before putting back on his glasses.

« Now that’s something you do when you are nervous, kid. » says a voice from the other side of the tent. Oh, that’s definitely a familiar drawl…

As Kylo turns, he simultaneously spots three things: a fidgeting Mitaka, red in the face and probably expecting yet another angry outburst, his giant of an uncle, hairy as ever and perhaps even bulkier, and his dad…

Why does his dad look so old? He certainly isn’t that old, right?

« What? » asks Han Solo, an eyebrow lifting. « You look like you’ve seen a ghost. »

And this is exactly the feeling Kylo gets at this very moment.

« Hi dad. » he manages to mumble before turning his attention toward Mitaka. « go to the site and make sure section D to F remain untouched. The last thing we need is to have the cavity collapse. »

« Yes, Sir. » answers the assistant before bolting out of the tent.

« You should really stop terrifying the people working with you, Ben. This is not how team effort works. »

« Thanks for the piece of advice but I really don’t need insights to manage my team. » snaps the young archaeologist. Not even 5 minutes in his presence and his temper is already getting out of control.

Han raises his hands in defense then sighs. « Fine. So… » tells the older man, as he comes closer. If he is bothered by the size of his son, he doesn’t show it. « We’ve brought you the data. »

There is that twinkle in his eyes and Kylo feels like he is 13 again and his father is about to involve him into something that will make his mother flip out when she finds out. « We left it at Maz. We’re going to settle there for a few days. Figured we would probably need this much time to help you solve your problem. »  

« Does mum know you’re here? » asks Kylo, wearily.

« Afraid to get in troubles? » answers his dad before throwing an arm around his neck and leading him back to Chewbacca. « What your mother doesn’t know can’t hurt her, right ? She left a few days ago with your uncle Luke. Another congress full of boring scholars nearly strangled by their tie and so stiff you would think they are already facing rigor mortis!»

« Lovely, dad. » grumbles Kylo as he joins his uncle and gives him a brief one arm hug due to the crutch still impairing his moves. « How you could put up with his nasty sense of humor for so long is beyond me, uncle Chewie. »

Chewbacca slaps him between the shoulders with a strength only him can summon then grumbles with his oh so special Scandinavian accent. « Maybe that I’m worse. »

***

11:38

Rey spotted them when they entered the small tent serving as the operating center to pilot BB-8. When she realized who was with Kylo Ren, she nearly dropped her brush. She had seen almost all the documentaries featuring that man, and she was well aware of the reputation preceding him.

Han Solo, Tomb Raider, seen by the mainstream scientific community as a scourge, and considered as a demi-god by those thinking differently. Thanks to him, so many precious artifacts and relics have already been uncovered while the so called professionals are still sniffing dust in the back of some dirty archive.

What perhaps annoys archaeologists the most is the fact that their students are secretly admiring the guy, not only for his skills and instinct, but also for his good humor and talent to tell his adventures. Rey still remembers the first time she saw a documentary about his quest for the Tartessos civilization which initiated her obsession about Atlantis. She was 7 and after this, she had let her mind trick her into imagining that this fascinating man was the father she had never known. It was easier to accept than the dull reality of her life in the foster system.

By the age of 9, she had made up her mind and had decided to follow in his footsteps. At 13, she had opened up about it to her history professor who in return had told her that Han Solo was a questionable example…

Rey is well aware of the fact that work is definitely going slow on the site as everyone is too busy commenting Han Solo’s presence.

« Do you think he is here to steal data from Dr Ren? » says the hippie student whose name Rey can never remember.

« Oh he probably has an idea in mind! He’s after all a bit of a delinquent isn’t he?» answers one of the girls who is now apparently dating the hippie guy.

Rey rolls her eyes and starts digging again, glancing from time to time toward the cavity. She knows they are currently operating BB-8 and in the back of her mind, there is a bit of jealousy forming. Shouldn’t she be with them under that tent, since she has been here from the beginning of this crazy little adventure? She is the one who uncovered the cavity, and she also is the one who suggested the idea of using an endoscopic camera… Plus, she went inside to uncover the whole symbols! That has to count for something?

« To think he is married to such a great archaeologist. » suddenly blurts the hippie’s girlfriend. « I can’t begin to imagine how embarrassed she gets each time her husband issues another documentary about his crazy theories! »

Rey uses her brush a little more frantically, trying to tune out the professional gossiper who is clearly not decided to let go.

« I mean, her and her twin are so insanely clever and yet, they have to bear being around a guy whose credibility is being questioned most of the time. » adds the one Rey is now referring in her head as the shallow manicured freak.

« Hey, maybe he’s good in the sack. » gloats the hippie guy and Rey is now seeing red.

« Schliemann. Carter. » She nearly growls, her head raising and glaring between the two ignorant.

The manicured female lifts her eyebrow. « You know that to be understood, you need to make sentences, right? » she spits arrogantly.

« Sad to see you are a second year and yet, you don’t get the references. For your information, Schliemann and Carter were both deemed crazy or delusional because the mainstream archaeologists believed they were chasing myths. Schliemann uncovered Troy, Carter found king Tutankhamun’s tomb, and the whole scientific community momentarily looked like it was filled with unimaginative idiots when those two published their work. »

With that, Rey throws her tools in her bucket and quickly stands, glaring at the female with purpose. « Maybe that you should think about it, unless you want to reproduce the behavior or most of the know-it-all pompous jerks filling faculties these days. »

With that, she turns and stomps off the site to join the tent where the refreshments are being kept.

***

Rey doesn’t really pay attention to the noise behind her as she drinks her glass of water under the relative coolness of the tent. She knows that she shouldn’t have lost her temper so easily, but somehow, the words of that stupid manicured girl hit her hard.

And really, who wears a manicure during an excavation trip?

Rey lowers her glass and shakes her head. She really should find a way of calming down before returning on the site. Just the idea makes her angrier than before. Why is she forced to work there on unintersting levels when she was, merely hours ago, involved in a very exciting project?

Is Dr Ren going to ditch her, now that he is getting help from no other than his own father, the explorer?

 _And what were you expecting?_ She asks herself, refilling her glass. _You’re just another student. He needs a pro._

Oh she definitely should have paid attention to the noise behind her. because after the third time clearing his throat to attract her attention, Dopheld Mitaka can’t take it anymore and calls her name a bit too sharply, causing her to instantly drop her glass and turn to look at him with wide eyes.

The usually shy man has the decency of looking ashamed and practically runs to her then proceeds to help her with the pieces of broken glass.

« Oh I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you! » He says, fussing over the shards before looking at her in the eyes. « Dr Ren wanted me to tell you to join him to the parking lot in 15 minutes. He wants you to join him for lunch. »

Rey’s eyes widen as she feels the blood rush to her cheeks. « For lunch? But why?»

« I think it’s about what you discovered with the robot. »

***

12:25

The ride in the car is an awkward one. Fresh out of the shower to remove the grim from a full morning spent digging under the Cretan’s scorching sun, Rey tries not to get her hopes up, but that lunch invitation to discuss about their discovery could perfectly mean that she was in fact, still on board for this adventure!

This is why she can’t stop fidgeting.

 At some point, Kylo Ren, who has been so far quite silent, clears his throat.

« Do you mind me driving with an injured foot? » he asks, an eyebrow lifted and his eyes on the road.

 « No! » she squeaks, perhaps a little too loud for her own good and she is certain this reckless move is going to make him furious.

Instead, he laughs and shakes his head. « Stop being so nervous, Miss Gilliam, the painkillers are efficient and the swelling isn’t so severe anymore. »

She sighs and looks out the window to try and hide her smile. She realizes she loves the sound of him laughing perhaps as much as she loves the sound of his voice when they are talking about their findings with the robot.

 _Don’t fall for him, Rey, he is a professor and you are just a student_ …

« It’s not that, really. » she answers, briefly looking at him once she is certain she won’t look at him like an infatuated teen. « It’s just that I spent the whole morning listening to the stupid assumptions made by the professional gossipers digging on the site and it ended up making me lose my temper. »

Ren briefly looks at her, somehow, looking proud. « Really, hmmm? Which one was it ? Tentacle guy? Nerdy? Or no… better… nail salon addict? »

It’s Rey’s turn to laugh with all her heart. « You gave them nicknames? »

« Afraid so. » he answers, making a face. « I can’t decently memorize the name of people that will quit in less than 2 weeks due to the reality check I am currently giving them about the career they think they chose. Archaeology isn’t a field trip with caterers and pretty hats. It can be harsh, messy and unrewarding. »

« Do I have a nickname too? » she boldly asks, trying to ignore the slight shiver running up her spine at his words.

He looks at her then focuses back on the road, smirking a little. « I don’t need to give you one, because unlike them, you are not going to quit. »

After this, her cheeks burn again, and the feeling doesn’t go away.

« So, who was it, really? » he adds when he realizes she has yet to answer.

« Well, all of them, but nail salon addict was the most vocal and at some point, I really felt the need to shut her up. » Oh, she has to admit that this confession feels great! Shouldn’t she feel ashamed for latching on to one of her fellow students?

Kylo Ren catches a glimpse of her face as she answers and explodes in a fit of laughter in a way Rey would have never thought possible for him.

 _God, he is so handsome when he laughs…_ she thinks then looks back out, holding her hands together tight to hide the faint shaking of her fingers. _Stop, Rey. Just Stop… He is off limits._

Mistaking her sudden silence for some embarrassment, Kylo clears his throat then adds more casually. « They are going to be annoying. We are working on something unexpected and we are using tools they are probably dying to put their hands on. They are going to be assholes to you because I chose you to help me with this. Don’t pay attention to them. »

« I don’t mind. » She replies, keeping her eyes out. « I don’t need their approval. »

She misses the hint of a smile forming on his lips at her words. Silence settles between them for a few seconds before he clears his throat, his grip on the wheel changing a little.

« We won’t be alone at Maz. We are joining my father to discuss about what we found. »

Rey nods, her nails now digging in her skin… she is going to talk to… Han Solo?

« Whatever you hear from him… keep an open mind, ok? He likes to… »

« Think outside the box? » She cuts, looking at him, right on time to meet his eyes.

 « Are you familiar with his work? » wonders Kylo, his eyebrow lifting.

« I think I have seen every documentary and read all he has ever published. He is one of the last true… he is… he is like Howard, you see? » she ends up mumbling.

« Don’t tell him that, his ego doesn’t need to be anymore inflated.» he replies, his tone neutral and his eyes on the road.

« I know mainstream archaeologists disagree with his methods… » she slowly says before being cut by the professor.

« They are not always wrong to do so. His leads are usually good. His ways of reaching his goal, not so much. » he adds, his face completely closed and eyes hard on the road.

***

1 :10 pm

« Ben Solo! Two times within the same month! The universe will never recover from this! » greets Maz Kanata as she marches toward them.

Stoppping in front of Rey, she suddenly grabs her glasses and adjusts them on top of her nose. « And I believe, you, my dear, have a good influence on that boy. »

Feeling the heat reach her cheeks again, Rey clears her throat and mumbles: « Hello mrs Kanata. »

« Maz, please, dear child! » corrects the small woman before focusing her sharp look over Kylo. « Follow me! Your father asked for his table. He and my man will be down to join you in a minute. »

Maz then turns and leads them to the terrace, Kylo whispering for Rey « Don’t mind Maz. She likes to boss people around and she is dead certain my uncle Chewbacca is hitting on her. »

« It’s all right. » Rey smiles, feeling slightly awkward because of the personal turn the events are taking. Not that she finds this unpleasant…

The scenery is different from the previous time she had been there. Seeing this place in broad daylight is impressive because the sun reflects on every surface in a way that makes everything look almost surreal.

Just as she is ready to say something, Maz crosses the terrace once again, her arms wide open. « Chewie, babe! Come give me my hug ! »

As Rey turns, she spots an incredibly strong and hairy man, a weary look in his eyes and managing to give the small woman an awkward hug before mumbling something that the young student can’t understand.

She misses the fact that Kylo rolls his eyes because right behind this giant of a man, there is a form she recognizes too well. There he is, in the flesh… older than in her favorite documentaries, however, this is unmistakably him.

« I didn’t know you were bringing a girlfriend, Kid. » Han Solo says with his usual drawl and a humorous glint in his eyes.

Kylo joins her slowly, his crutch obviously being an annoyance for him. « Dad, meet Rey Gilliam, my student and the one currently working with me on that project. » He cuts a bit too sharply.

 _My student,_ she thinks, her heart hammering in her chest. _I am his student… his! And I am about to talk to the great Han Solo…_

Han addresses her one of his infamous charming smile and extends his hand. « I am Han Solo, pleased to meet you, Rey. »

 _Don’t faint, don’t faint! DO NOT FAINT!_ rey catches his hand and gives him a firm handshake, bowing her head gently. « I know who you are, Mr Solo, this is an honor. »

Kylo’s eyes narrow a fraction, a fact she completely misses but that Han catches pretty easily.

« Please, call me Han. And the big lug with a ponytail and currently being crushed by Maz’ arms is Chewbacca. Hey Maz, let him breathe! He needs his ribs in good shape for our trip to Nepal! »

The small woman pulls back and glares at the explorer, pointing a finger at him. « Don’t ruin my moment, Solo, or else, I’ll go Sahara on you! »

« You wouldn’t dare. Not in front of the kids. » answers Han smugly before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her back to the terrace to talk about what she prepared for lunch.

Chewbacca comes closer and nods at Rey. « Hello. You can call me Chewie… it’s easier. » he says, his strong Scandinavian accent making his words melodic but sometimes difficult to understand.

Rey addresses him a smile then nods. « Why is maz talking about Sahara? »

« That’s a funny story. » replies Chewbacca before being cut by Kylo.

« I’d say an embarrassing one. » mumbles the professor.

« For him. Not for Maz. » adds the giant man. « See, a few years back, we got a lead about an Atlantian outpost being located in the middle of the desert and we brought Maz along with us. They started arguing about the way to cook the rations we had with us and Maz ended up kicking his ass, ruining the food in the process. We ended up having to hunt for snakes to survive. »

Rey makes a face at the idea. « Oh I don’t like snakes. »

Kylo nods toward the table and limps there, helping himself with the crutch. « Neither does he. It’s a phobia. So eating some was an intense experience. He said it was like eating your worst enemy. After this he made sure to never cross Maz again. He knows she can be vicious. »

***

It takes almost an hour for Rey to start acting like a normal person in front of Han. Of course, the explorer is aware of the effect he has on her, but he doesn’t use that against her. On the contrary, and Kylo is grateful for this, he tries to make her feel more at ease, initiating talks about Manchester’s university, then the reason why she has momentarily decided to join Ben’s university in America…

In return, she notices he never uses the name Kylo Ren for his son and she has to admit that Ben really fits the tall archaeologist better. There is a kind of soft underlying tone in that name, while Kylo sounds more like a warrior title.

Once they have finished with the dessert, Chewbacca takes out several old notebooks and puts them on the table then looks at Han, who nods in return.

The hairy Scandinavian then looks back at Rey and mumbles something before adding more clearly : « How familiar are you with pre-Hispanic civilizations in Mexico ? »

« Um… » she says, confused by the sudden mention of something she barely knows. Turning her attention toward professor Ren for support, she ends up mesmerized by the intensity of his gaze on her.

« Have you ever been there, Rey? » he asks, and his voice is almost like velvet.

She shakes her head, unable to break eyes contact with him. « No… I never got the opportunity to go there. My work was always centered over the Greek and roman worlds. » She answers, vaguely wondering why they were covering this topic when they have many other pressing issues.

Dr Ren looks at Chewbacca and gives a sharp nod before focusing back on Rey. The tall Scandinavian then opens one of the notebooks and pushes it slowly in front of Rey.

Watching the page, Rey takes a sharp breath then frowns before looking back at Kylo Ren. « That’s the symbol we found. » She says, pointing at the page displaying intricate pre-Hispanic drawings surrounding the exact same symbol currently sleeping in the cavity she uncovered of their site.

« This is a drawing we made from our findings in a cave near Teotitlan. » replies Han, immediately attracting Rey’s attention.

« How is that possible? I mean, we are currently exploring levels from the second millennia BC in Crete and this is where we get that symbol… » she objects, looking between the three men.

« And there are no apparent connections between the Cretan civilization from this time and what could have happened in Mexico within the same timeframe. Yes, you are perfectly right if this is what you think. However, Rey, fact is that you found this symbol here, and we found the exact same symbol something like 17 years ago near Teotitlan. » replies Han as he leans back.

« What my father is trying to tell you is that we made comparisons this morning while operating BB-8. It’s not a coincidence or some mild resemblances between the two. We are looking at the exact same design in two distant places that aren’t chronologically related and belonging to civilizations that theoretically speaking never had any contact. » adds Kylo Ren, his look so piercing Rey feels bare in front of him.

« Theoretically speaking… but with this symbol… » she says, as her voice comes out almost as a whisper.

« We may have found a first connection. » cuts Han, his eyebrow lifting at his son’s behavior with that girl. Rey jumps a little at the interruption and focuses back on the explorer, twisting her hands together.

« Now, question. » adds Chewbacca. « What do you know about Atlantis beside what Plato said about it ? »

« Oh, um… there are various theories about the existence of this civilization, its location or its fate, but mainstream archaeology likes to think that Atlantis is in fact the ancient island of Thera prior the volcanic eruption from the second millennia BC… »

« So academic. » mumbles Han before clearing his throat and looking at Ben.

« But there are many other tracks… and even if they aren’t accepted I think that… » she quickly add before being silenced by a shift in Dr Ren’s attitude.

« Rey, working on Atlantis and the myth surrounding it is a very tricky thing. It can be a career killer because so far, the data collected and related with certainty to the reality of what was Atlantis don’t add up. This is exactly what we are facing right now. » says the professor, leaning closer just a little.

« Wait… why are we talking about Atlantis? » she nearly whispers, unable to detach her eyes from his face.

« I am convinced it’s an atlantian symbol. » interrupts Han, his arms folded.

Rey briefly looks at him then focuses back on Kylo, searching for some kind of confirmation in his eyes. The only answer he gives her confuses her even more. « Come with me to Mexico. »

***

4:18

Han watches his son drive away, rubbing his chin and looking lost in thoughts. « Should we really involve him into something like this once again? »

« Did he ever stop being involved? » replies Chewbacca as he watches the car until it vanishes.

« He stepped away from it all. » grumbles Han, his arms folding.

« He changed his name, went to work with a bunch of asses having less ethic than tomb raiders, but in the end, he still searches for it. you know he does. Like his mother and Uncle Luke before him. When you start that quest, it never goes away.» cuts the Scandinavian before Han can start sulking about the past.

« What do you think of the girl? »

« She has some potential. They connect. » simply states the tall man.

« You noticed this too. » says Han, leading Chewie back inside.

« He didn’t snap at you at all. I think it was because of her. » chewbacca stretches his arms then makes a face as he spots Maz marching toward him.

« You think he is trying to impress her? »

« No, I think she is calming him. »

* * *

 


	8. Gossips

* * *

 

**Part 8: Gossips**

**Excavation - day 12**

**Evening bonfire - 10:24 pm**

 

People talk too much.

Oh, Rey swears, she is going to wipe the grin off Nail Salon addict’s face if that insanely manicured freak keeps looking at her like this!

Woops, look at her! There she is, using some of the nicknames Dr Ren gave to the students who arrived with her to be part of the excavation team! Then again, they have been spending so much time together lately, under the tent where they pilot BB-8 to get more refined images of the cavity since they are now mapping it, at Maz’ with his father who incidentally is also her hero, to make comparisons between what is now codenamed « the Mexican files » and their own data, and on the site, under the moonlight, for some verbal sparring sessions… and God, she loves that part perhaps even more than the rest.

She can’t tell what is more brilliant: his intelligence, his voice, his god like features… she sees him as a force of nature somehow, which is easy since he is that tall and broad.

Even his temper, a matter of concern for everyone, is becoming appealing to her. He is a man of passions and like any passionate being, he is intense…

Yet that doesn’t give anyone the right to gossip about their proximity! Even the hippie guy, who usually lets his annoying girlfriend do all the talking, is adding his two cents about this ordeal!

« Hmmm… seems like this is how she expects to get extra credits. » venomously spits the girl while checking if the charm she glued over her middle finger’s nail the evening before  is still in place after a full day of excavation.

« Think she is doing him? » replies her boyfriend, who has tied his dreadlocks with a flowery bandana from another time.

« I’d be surprised if she didn’t. She’s probably very good with her mouth, if you see what I mean. » adds the girl, and Rey swears, she is going to stand from across the fire and slap her, now !

Truly seeing red, she fails to notice the sound of footsteps before someone really tall and strong stops next to her. Raising her head, she is suddenly assaulted by a sight that would have left her speechless if she hadn’t been already silent.

Dr Kylo Ren is obviously just out of the shower. His wet hair slicked back, skin still covered with some faint moist, no sign of his glasses, he looks down at Rey and nods. « Miss Gilliam, a word with you on the site, please? »

Oh, the way he says please… that’s almost too much!

She instantly forgets her need to claw the other student’s eyes out and stands, nodding at him. « Of course, Professor. »

Not paying attention to the dozens of people reunited around the bonfire, A terrified Mitaka included, Dr Ren turns on his heels and leads Rey toward the site, his hands in his pockets.

It’s the second day without his crutch and Rey notices that the small limp he was displaying the day before seems to be gone. Once they are out of sight, his shoulders seem to slightly relax and as he stands on the edge of the site, he looks out.

« I’ve made some arrangements with the University. » he says without preamble. « Our trip to Mexico has been approved and they are taking care of the specifics with the embassy. We’ll be able to leave in two days. »

Rey blinks several times. « Already? I thought that with all the authorizations needed it would have taken at least a month! »

His lips briefly quirk into a smile as his eyes remain fixed on the cavity. « Having the right connections is sometimes helpful. »

« When you think it took me six months to be transferred! » she blurts before adding with an overly emphatic nod « Yes! »

Dr Ren gives her a side look and she immediately bites the inside of her cheek before laughing.

« Sorry. » She adds as she looks at the site. « I’m not used to things being that easy. »

« Trust me, they weren’t. » he replies, dryly. « Making a connection between the Minoan culture and Mexico wasn’t easy to establish. »

« How did you manage to do it? » her wide hazel eyes focus on his face, and she can’t helps but being distracted by the way the moonlight is playing over his facial features. The line of his long nose, especially, attracts her attention and in a flash, she gets a feeling of déjà-vu sending some chill up her spine.

« I said I needed to check a few things with Professor Minguela Alvarez from the University of Veracruz. He is an old Greek archaeology professor and one of my mother’s friends. Given his age and his health condition, he refuses to travel and he also refuses to send written data to anyone wanting to know more about his findings. He has always been scared of seeing his discoveries being stolen and published under another name. »

« And are we really going to meet him ? » She asks, unable to stop studying his face.

He addresses her a quick smirk before clearing his throat. « Briefly. Just to cover our track and gain through him the right to explore around Teotitlan. »

« You mean, we are going to excavate in Mexico? » her voice is so high pitched that she barely recognizes it.

« No, Rey. » He answers, a full half smile forming on his lips as he bends and moves his head a bit closer. « We are going to explore. »

For the next few seconds, she forgets to breathe.

**Excavation - day 13**

**3:46 pm**

The setting looks completely surreal. There, on the terrace of Maz’s restaurant, the legendary Han Solo has spread a wide Mexican map, and he is flagging several locations while arguing with his son about the travel details.

Rey can tell that Kylo is annoyed. He flinches each time Han calls him Ben, and the older man apparently knows this, since he emphasize the use of Dr Ren’s given name whenever they disagree over some part of the trip which is literally every step of it !

Chewbacca seems to be used to it since he doesn’t even try to interfere. Instead, he enjoys the show and laughs in a way that could make the walls shake.

At some point, the flush of Kylo’s cheek reaches the top of his ears and Rey knows it’s just a question of time before a major explosion occurs. She has seen it happening with virtually everyone but her on the site.

5…

4…

« No, I am telling you, Ben. We are going to lose some precious time if we decide to travel through Oaxaca. There is a shortcut through the Cerro Yatin Mountain… »

3…

2…

« Are you kidding me? Dad! The last time we were together and we took one of your infamous shortcuts, we ended up chased by camels in the Lybian desert! »

Ok, he exploded faster than she expected! Chewbacca nearly fell off his chair, his laugh booming even more than before.  

Putting a hand over her mouth, Rey’s eyes widened. A crazy image of the three men in front of her, running like bats out of hell through the desert forms in her mind, as an herd of camels joins the scenario.

Unable to stop herself Rey explodes in a fit of giggles that has the 3 men instantly stop whatever they are doing. Clearing her throat, her face turning beet red, the young woman has the decency to look ashamed as she mumbles a quick « Sorry », while nervously rubbing one of her wrists.

« There! » points Han after a bit. « We made your girlfriend laugh! That means we are just being ridiculous with our arguments which is exactly what your mother would say if she was here! The girl got some common sense, let me tell ya! »

Rey’s eyes instantly become saucer-like, while Kylo’s face takes a crimson shade in 0.2 seconds. « Dad! Rey is my student, not my girlfriend! » he mumbles, embarrassed.

« Oh? » innocently replies the older man. « Pity. » he adds, dismissing the discussion all together with a wave of his hand.

In the background, Chewbacca holds his abs, tears now streaming down his cheeks.

« All right, since you are completely unreasonable… »Han motions Rey to come closer and clears his throat. « Come over here, sweetheart and lets see if we can convince this conservative bookworm to take an actual shortcut to the cave’s location. »

« Don’t listen to him, Rey, he has a tendency to throw us straight into troubles at least once for each trip. » adds Kylo, dryly.

« Now you are being overly dramatic, son. » grumbles Han while Chewie is wildly nodding in the background.

Kylo folds his arms and lifts an eyebrow. « Should I remind you that night we spent in that tree in the Serengeti with the lions waiting for us at the bottom? Or, the angry mob near that temple in India? Or no! Better yet! The evil old granny in Scotland! I should perhaps also mention the bat issue in Transylvania… » he adds, rubbing his chin in slow motion.

« Wait, you went to Transylvania? » squeals Rey, her eyes widening even more.

« Yeah, Chewie and I got a lead about the Fountain of youth… » quickly answers Han after clearing his throat.

« I’ll handle the details with my father. » states Kylo, meeting Rey’s eyes with his intense stare.

Her mouth instantly runs dry. « All right. » she mumbles just as Chewie stands and joins her.

« Come on. » he says in his loud Scandinavian accent. « Lets go and see if Maz has some of her fabulous olive bread. »

Wrapping one of his huge hairy arms around her tiny shoulders, he pulls her away from the verbal warzone that has become the terrace, his loud laugh echoing in the dining room.

 

***

« Do they do that often? » asks Rey as she cuts a piece of olive bread and plays with it.

« You mean, disagreeing about everything? Yes, they do! » confirms Chewbacca, a wide grin on his lips.

« Be worried if they don’t argue. » adds Maz as she sits with them around the table. « That’s how they show their appreciation for each other. »

« It’s better than Ben ignoring Han. » muses Chewie before munching over a big piece of bread.

« Huh. What? » Rey stuffs a big piece of bread in her mouth, looking between Maz and the huge Scandinavian.

« The Solo boys always had a volcanic relationship. » replies Maz, Patting Rey’s arm gently. « They make the Vesuvius or Santorin look tame... »

Rey makes a face, her eyes drifting toward the door. « Well I knew Dr Ren had a temper. I’ve seen it first hand on the site… »

« He has always been like this. The boy is clever, but he is very emotional and short tempered. Perfect oposite of his dad who takes everything lightly even when he is on the edge of a cliff and ready to fall. » Chewbacca stuffs another piece of bread in his mouth and points at Maz. « It’s really good. What olives did you use? »

Maz rolls her eyes then laughs. « Kalamatas of course. You big lug. »

« How comes he doesn’t go by the name Solo anymore? » softly asks Rey, her eyes staying toward the door.

« A good question… for another time. » replies Maz cautiously.

*******

**9 : 40 pm**

Kylo Ren is not a fool despite what others may thing. He knew Rey would pick up some of his family vibes and wonder about them. Thing is, he was expecting her to ask direct questions, since she seems to be that type of girls and since they’ll be technically travelling with is dad and uncle.

Except, she is simply staring at him from time to time from her side of the car without saying a word.

He should feel better about it, since he hates having to try and explain his family dynamic to people. Well… he doesn’t. He really… doesn’t.

The road to the site is quite desert at this time of the evening, so he has no problem braking and stopping the car in the middle of it. Turning to face Rey, he suddenly meets her wide hazel eyes and can’t help but think she looks like a beautiful doe caught into some car lights.

« If anything makes you uncomfortable, say it now and we’ll cancel everything. » he blurts out, unsure of what to really tell her.

She blinks for a bit and frowns, not really understanding where he is coming from. « Um… what? »

« For the trip. I mean, because of my father’s attitude and all … » his voice dies out as he is studying her face to make sure she is honestly answering.

She smiles.

That completely unsettles him. How can someone smile after witnessing the disaster of a relationship he shares with his dad?

« It’s fine, professor, really. » she lightly says and he can sees that she is twisting her hands together. « I understand that preparing this kind of trip in such a short time isn’t easy. »

« Don’t call me professor. » he hears himself saying without truly knowing why. « Kylo will be fine. »

He sees her eyes slightly widening, her fingers gripping one another tightly. « But… the others… are you aware of the gossips running on the site, lately? »

« I. Do not. Care. » he says, his voice a bit commanding and his eyes darkening. « I’d really appreciate if you were using that name instead of professor. We are going to leave for an exceptional trip in a few days and I really don’t give a damn about the kind of gossip running on that goddamn site. People are just being their useless selves and I am certainly not going to give them what they want by letting their words control my life. »

Heroic is the first word popping in her mind. Quickly followed by daring and strong… he doesn’t care and he can ignore the gossips. Surely, she can do this too since she has the privilege of becoming his travel companion.

If she overanalyze her situation, she can perfectly sees that she is in a once in a lifetime situation.  She simply enrolled for a few weeks of excavations in Crete, and ended up being involved in a major discovery… because that’s what it feels like… and her professor pushed this further by taking her away with him to complete their knowledge about their findings.

Of course! She’ll survive gossips. Hell, she’ll even treasure them if that’s the counterpart of living that special moment in her life!

Rey looks out the windshield, a soft smile forming on her lips. « All right. ». Looking back at him, she adds with the softest tone. « Kylo ».

Ben Solo, aka Kylo Ren can swear his heartbeat stopped for a bit after that.

* * *

 

 

 


	9. The idiot strikes back

* * *

 

**Part 9 : The idiot strikes back.**

**Excavation - day 14**

**2:48 pm**

He had to come back, somehow. Everyone knew that.

Even Kylo Ren knew that. That doesn’t make it easier to swallow, especially when it happens completely unannounced while things look otherwise quite appealing.

Armitage Hux. And his voice… his so incredibly snotty, annoying and high pitched tone when he complains about the equipment being used without him being there… God forbid, if he goes on, he is going to go straight back to the hospital.

It’s been what, 5 minutes since the red head appeared under the tent, and Kylo won’t be able to hold back any longer. His long fingers are already balling in fists while the white of his eyes is injected with blood.

« … and BB-8 was mine to pilot since I have been the one requesting the presence of this technology in the first place! Letting an ignorant student piloting the device with you is perfectly unacceptable and I am certain Mister Snoke… »

« Hold it right there! » Rey stands fast from her chair, her eyes burning over Hux’ face. « I am not an ignorant student! I perfectly know what I am doing! »

_Well,_ thinks Kylo, _she is faster than me…_ and somehow, his anger deflates a bit.

« Don’t be ridiculous. We are not sorting nail polish here, girl. » Hux scoffs, giving a disdainful look to the girl daring to address him, a professor! A known professional, a…

His face jerks under the force of the slap, Rey’s tiny hand already appearing in red on his pale cheek.

Everything else happens in one instant.

Hux makes a move to gets in Rey’s face.

Kylo stands so fast that his chair falls back behind him and in less than a blink he is between the young woman and his so very annoying nemesis, towering over him and glaring with an intensity Hux had yet to know in those usually hateful eyes. « Don’t you dare touching her, Hux. I swear I am sending you back to the hospital, and this time, it will be for months. »

« I am going to have her evicted from the program. I will not tolerate a student acting like a hooligan! » spits Hux, his eyes full of a calculated rage.

« Do try. Make my day… » hisses Ren, getting in the red head’s face. « And I’ll have you down in no time for sexual harassment. »

Hux narrows his eyes then scoffs. « You have nothing against me. » He says, darkly.

« Oh, you know how it is, these days… Everything hidden always comes back to the surface, and I am certain that with the right keywords, I’ll unearth any skeletons you have buried in your backyard. » Kylo Ren’s voice is now silky and Rey’s anger melts like snow under the sun.

Hux looks furious, but he bites back his retort. « If the robot is damaged, you’ll answer to Snoke personally. » he says, pointing his fingers before turning and stomping out of the tent.

In a fluid move, Kylo turns and looks down at Rey, realizing too late how close she is. « Are you ok ? » He asks, in a tone he would have wanted more neutral.

Rey catches the small trembling in his voice and nods, forcing herself to completely calm down. « Yes. I shouldn’t have slapped him, but I have had my fair share of sexist comments and I promised myself to never allow anyone to put me down like that ever again. »

« It’s fine. » Replies Kylo, his face not relaxing and his gaze remaining as intense. 

Rey keeps her eyes up and locked with his. She can’t step back even if she knows she is invading his personal space, but it’s like he has pinned her there, just with a look. She feels a bit breathless, completely flushed and a bit shaky, yet, heaven help her, it feels so good …

« What were we saying before that idiot disturbed our brainstorming? » He asks his voice a bit raw and, she notices, still not moving back.

« We were trying to sort the cardinal orientation of the symbols for comparison with what we may find in Mexico. » She sounds a bit breathless, she knows that, but her heart hammers in her chest and the more he looks at her, the more she feels like she is losing control over her own body.

« Hmmm. » He presses his lips together, and her eyes settle there for a bit. Then it’s like a blur that makes her dizzy and she has a flash of a delicate arm wrapped in some thin material looking like veils. It rises, and the tiny fingers looking so much like her own brush over his lips…

The flash vanishes as fast as it came to her, leaving her disoriented, and as she stumbles, he catches her and makes her sit.

« Rey ? » he quickly says, holding her by her shoulders. Then, not releasing her, he turns his head and yells « MITAKA GOD DAMN IT, BRING ON SOME WATER BEFORE I SKIN YOUR ASS RAW ! »

***

3:52 pm

« I am telling you, I don’t know what happened, ok ? »

Kylo sounds frustrated as he looks between Maz and his father. « It’s probably the heat. And that fucking asshole that pissed her off ! »

« Bad combo under the sun. » says Han in his trademark casual tone. « You are overworking the girl. » he adds, pointing at his son. 

Maz bites back a laugh when she sees Kylo’s horrified look.

« What the fuck, dad ? » spits the young man in disbelief.

« Come on, Ben, she’s trying to impress you. Bet you anything she doesn’t sleep enough, and you know that sleep is the first ally of an explorer. »

« No, that’s an efficient anti-venom set. » grumbles Kylo.

« Don’t go technical on me, Kid. »

Throwing his hands up, Kylo resumes his pacing. « I don’t even know why I am talking to you. »

« Maybe because I am the best advisor you’ll ever have archaeologist women wise. Your mother was a handful when I was courting her and that one seems carved in the same wood. »

« Dad, for Christ sake, I am not with Rey, she is my student! »

« Uh huh. » replies the older man, winking at Maz.

Fortunately for the young man, the banter stops as Chewbacca comes in the room.

« Doctor just left. » says the tall Scandinavian. « It’s nothing big. Mostly exhaustion and a bit of dehydration. Common thing under the sun for someone coming from the north. »

« You come from the North and you are healthy as a horse. » states Maz, looking at him up and down.

« Don’t compare that big lug to that delicate girl, Mazzie.» replies Han before laughing.

« I’m going to see her. » cuts Kylo before exiting the room.

***

It feels nice to be able to recline over one of Maz’ deck chair, Rey will admit that, even if she still feels majorly embarrassed for all the troubles she caused already.

« Are you all right? » The tone behind her is soft and silky and god, she knows she is lost because of this voice. She’s never going to be able to recover from that proximity with him and when it ends, it’s going to hurt like hell.

Kylo Ren comes in her line of vision, looking down at her, his slightly curled hair brushing his forehead and partially hiding his eyes as the wind softly blows.

Her heart starts racing again. At this rate, she’ll simply die from a heart attack just because he is near. « Yes, thank you, profess… »

He sits on the deck chair next to hers, his arms resting over his knees and his hands joined under his chin as he looks at her intensely. « No more professor. We are leaving for a long trip next week and it’s far from being your academic setup. So… »

Her cheeks are officially burning. She nods, a soft smile forming over her lips as she looks back at the scenery in front of them.

« Thank you. » she says before taking a soft breath. « For stepping up in front of me. No one has ever done that for me. »

« No? » He asks, his eyebrow slightly lifting.

She simply shakes her head and he notices the way she suddenly twists her fingers. He’ll not push this discussion for now. Not after seeing her so weak.

« Are you sure you’re all right? » he presses and she smiles without looking at him.

« Too much heat. I am not used to that. I grew up in England. »

« And too little rest. Listen, Rey. I understand this whole adventure is stimulating but we will need to be in top shape for what is to come. So, for the next few days, we are going to take it easy. I think we’ve got all we need for now. »

She looks at him, slightly losing her smile.  « Is that because of what professor Hux said? »

_Um…_ he thinks… confusion writing over his face before realization downs on him. « Oh, no… not at all. Rey, you need to get it. What we are about to do is nothing like being on an archaeological site. Nothing will be planned and we are going to have to adjust day to day. Sometimes, it’s going to get really physical and it may also become dangerous. We can’t afford to get there in mild condition. »

Lowering his hands, he slightly leans forward and really, she is glad she is laying down for now. « My father and my uncle make it look easy. It’s not. Trust me on that. We are beyond unprepared and we are leaving with two of the most unreasonable beings on the planet. »

« All right. » she sighs. « Does that mean we are no longer going to explore the cavity? »

« Not for now, but I am going to ask Dr Phasma to have it uncovered for us while we are away. »

« We are going back to regular excavation for this? » inquires Rey as she sits up.

« The whole cavity is an anomaly in itself. I am certain that it is the pathway to something bigger. »

Kylo runs a hand through his hair, a gesture Rey is growing truly fond of.

« You think it leads to a chamber. » she states as if it was an obvious conclusion.

It’s his turn to look a bit embarrassed. « Not a chamber. Something else. »

She tilts her head as if to ask him to develop, and when he catches the glittering in her hazel eyes, he is certain that he is going to be done for the rest of his life.

« I don’t know yet what it is… » he softly adds, « but this is going to change everything. »

***

The rest of the week is spent in between trying to ignore gossips and working on not ending up in jail for murdering Armitage Hux who is kindly fueling the fire, Kylo is certain of that!

Rey is officially deemed Professor Ren’s little slut by most of the people working on the site, which ultimately earns the hippie and his insufferable manicured girlfriend to be sent back to Boston. This unfortunately doesn’t stop the murmurings behind their back but firing everyone for it is not an option, as stated by Dr Phasma who kindly reminds Dr Ren that for excavations to happen, you need people to perform them!

There is no real solution to this problem, but Kylo and Rey have other things to look forward to, and it is with great dedication and a lot of resilience that they prepare themselves for their trip programmed for the next week while keeping up the student/professor façade that is in reality slowly falling apart.

* * *

 


	10. Falling hard

* * *

**Part 10 : Falling hard**

** Inca trail, present time **

 

Rey’s fingers are digging in the soil covering that one rock she is hanging from. Her knuckles turn white as she moves her feet to try and find something to rest them on. If she doesn’t find a solution soon enough, she knows she’ll end up at the bottom of the ravine.

« REY! » screams Kylo who is currently hanging upside down a little above her, both arms extended toward her. « Take my hands! ».

She briefly looks up and realizes Chewie and Han managed to stand on a big rock. Both are holding the rope securely tied to the young man’s harness while Kylo has flipped his position to try and reach her.

 _This is crazy,_ she thinks. _He is not supposed to be in that position! The harness is not made for that!_

Dismissing that thought, she looks up once again and spots his hands but the idea of letting go of the rock to try and reach him doesn’t sound reasonable at all.

« I can’t! » she pants, a wave of cold sweat covering her back.

She is going to die here, in the middle of the Mexican mountains and she really can’t believe what put her in that position in the first place. 

***

** University of Veracruz, two days before **

 

« Remind me again why I agreed to this? » grumbles Kylo as he turns left and walks down a long and dusty corridor.

« I don’t see why it’s such a big deal. I thought you knew the man…» softly replies Rey as she walks with him, holding the strap of her tote bag against her, her pale blue sundress flowing around her with each step.

« Yeah. Like I said, he is my mother’s friend. But I’m not sure he’ll agree to what my father is requesting. No archaeologist in his right mind would accept this kind of deal.» Kylo stops in front of a door and lifts his eyebrow as he reads the faded sign pinned to it. « I think we found his office. »

Rey looks around and realizes they are probably in the most ancient part of the building, the other doors looking more or less condemned. « Um. Is that the only office in the area? »

« Seems like it. » replies Kylo before rubbing his face. « Allright. » he grumbles again before knocking at the door.

« Entren. » replies an old and almost shaky voice from behind the door.

Opening the door, Kylo clears his throat and Rey is slightly wondering if he is embarrassed at the moment.

« Young Ben! » adds the voice as if life was returning to its owner.

When Rey can finally step in to stand next to Kylo, she is completely taken by surprise. The whole office space is cluttered with various books and items and if she didn’t know archeologists like she does, she would say that the place is a gigantic mess. In reality, she is certain it is an organized one and that the tiny man sat behind the desk and looking at her with wide eyes probably can locate each part of it in the blink of an eye.

« Some company you have. » Squeaks the old man as he looks back at Kylo.

« Good afternoon, professor Alvarez. » mumbles the young man, visibly not at ease with his birth name.

« Not fond of his name that one is. » sighs the old man while reorganizing some papers. He finally looks back at Rey and it seems to her that his ears, slightly too pointy for their own good, are moving as she is being scrutinized. « A student of his, you are. »

« Yes sir. I am Rey Gilliam. Pleased to meet you. » she says, clearing her throat. It’s like he can see right through her for some reason and she isn’t entirely sure she is comfortable with this.

« Likewise, child. Now, called has your mother to warn me. Your father, at it is going again. » There is no accusation in his tone, merely a form of amusement that Rey finds curious.

« Ah, um. Yeah. Yeah, I guess you can say that. » replies Kylo while nervously rubbing the back of his neck. « He sends his regards… »

« And my data wants to study. » finishes the old man, looking like he is pondering something.

« Actually, we are primarily here for us because of something we found in Crete on my site. » cuts Kylo while opening his personal bag and taking out a file. He sets it in front of the old man and clears his throat.

 « We found this in some antiquity levels. » he adds, briefly looking at Rey.

The old man opens the files and spread over his desk the pictures he finds there. « Hmmmm » he squeaks in his oh so peculiar voice. « Interested your uncle would be to see this. » professor Alvarez collects a particular picture and studies it, wrinkles forming even more over his forehead as he does so. « This symbol I have seen a long time ago. Many times. Copies they were in modern caves. Located the source have been by one of my students. »

Kylo briefly looks at Rey before turning his gaze on the old man. « What about the cave that collapsed on me? » he frowns.

« Reopened it has been. Not much inside. » dismisses the old man with a wave of his hand. « But the original cave interesting is. »

« The original cave, professor? » This is a data Kylo clearly didn’t expect.

« The Tzotzil call it La boca del secreto. The secret’s mouth. An ancient site it is. Far it goes back. Like those symbols, perhaps. » replies the old professor as he points at the pictures from Cretes. « To Dionisio you must talk. » he finally presses as if it was the most obvious thing to do.

« Dionisio… » lingers Kylo and Rey can feel the annoyance rise in his voice. Clearly, her professor is the least patient man she knows.

« Dionisio Luna of course! » Squeaks the old man, his eyes going wide.

« Right. Where can I find this um… Luna guy? » mumbles Kylo who is repeating in his head the same mantra for the past 5 minutes… _Behave, he is friend with your mother, behave_ …

« In the mountains exploring he is. His track you can find if the old Inca trail you follow! »

***

** Inca trail, present time **

 

 _To the hell with the Inca trail! The old man could have given us an accurate location with GPS coordinates!_ Snarls Kylo in his head as he extends his arms as much as he can.

His fingertips nearly touch Rey’s white knuckles. He knows there isn’t much time left.

« DAD! WE NEED MORE ROPE! » Kylo takes a huge breath and clenches his teeth, willing himself to calm down. « Rey, look at me! »

The young woman has managed to set the tip of her left foot in a hole but it’s not enough to give her the balance she needs to shift her hands and secure her position. It only buys her a little more time.

Behind him, Kylo hears some arguments but he can’t make out the words. After a bit, he feels his body slide.

A few more inches…

Almost there…

***

** Base camp, The night before **

 

Rey can’t help but smile as she observes Han bickering with Chewie about the path they will follow the next morning.

Sat in front of the fire, she holds her knees against her and can’t say that she has ever been that relaxed before. Professor Kylo Ren is sat next to her, his eyes lost into the fire and seemingly not paying attention to the manly banter a few feet away from them.

Rey leans on her side, whispering for Kylo. « Any idea on who will win the argument? » She says, a wide smile adorning her soft lips.

Giving her a side look, Kylo feels his cheek flush. In a soft motion, he readjusts the glasses he has decided to put on a few hours ago to read the jungle map and slightly shrugs. « Hard to tell with them. They usually end up in a 50/50 situation. »

« They argue like brothers. » giggles Rey as Han slaps the back of Chewie’s head then Chewie points a finger at Han.

« Sometimes, it’s hard to think they aren’t. » mumbles Kylo, throwing a stick into the fire.

Rey puts her chin over her knees, still watching across the fire at the two overgrown children still arguing about the next course of the events. « It must be nice to have a family like this. »

« I guess. » mumbles Kylo, throwing another stick into the fire before deciding to break one of his sacred rules when students are involved… invading privacy. « What is yours like? »

« I don’t have any. » The reply comes out so softly that Kylo wonders if he has really heard something. « I have been left in the system’s care for as long as I can remember. »

 _Fuck! Shit! God damn it!_ thinks Kylo, now in full panic mode.

« I had no clue. » he manages to say, his face reddening a bit more.

 « It’s not something I talk about too much. » Rey slightly lowers her eyes. « I tried to search for them but there are no records whatsoever. »

« Why would you search for people who left you behind? » he blurts out, instant anger bubbling in his chest.

 _What the fuck?_  he asks himself for passing a judgment as much as for being so angry for something that is technically none of his concern.

The frown on her face instantly makes his mouth go dry.

_Yup… that’s called fucking up big time…_

« I guess it’s hard to understand for someone who has known his family for all his life and who has grown up with them. » She retorts, her voice carrying an underlying bitterness.

At that, Kylo snorts before mentally kicking himself for it. The dark glare she addresses him next makes him feel one inch tall.

« I haven’t been exactly raised by them. » he managed to reply a bit more softly. « My father is an explorer and my mother a famous archaeologist who is often away for her researches.  They were often gone for weeks. » He throws another stick into the fire for good measure then manages the mumble. « Sorry. I don’t get why people make children if it’s to leave them behind. »

She looks back into the fire and shakes her head. « Neither do I. »

« All right, let’s ask the kids since you don’t get it! »  Loudly interrupts Han. « Chewie thinks we shouldn’t try to climb.  I say this would save us at least 3 days od trekking. »

« It’s too dangerous! » nearly growls the Scandinavian giant.

« If I had listened to you each time you said that, we wouldn’t have made half of our discoveries ! » spits Han, offended.

« Half of our discoveries nearly cost us our life, pölkkypää ! » snaps Chewie before punching Han’s arm.

« pölkkypää ? » wonders Rey, her brows furrowed.

Kylo Ren clears his throat and nods. « Chewie likes to call dad ‘dummy’. »

« Damn, his language sounds complicated. »

« Se ei ole niin monimutkaista. » replies Kylo with a smile. Giving a side look toward the young woman, he is pleased to see that the previous annoyance is replaced by awe.

« What was that ? » she asks, her face a bit flushed.

« Finnish, and I said: it’s not that complicated. »

« Right. » she snorts before shaking her head. Her eyes settle back on the fire and for a while, she just listens to the noises made by Han and Chewie.

« You’re full of surprises. » she says next, not daring to look at him.

***

** Inca trail, present time **

 

Kylo Ren grabs both of Rey’s wrists in a swift motion that almost make the young woman let go.

A soft whimper escape from her lips, her right foot still fighting to find some leverage.

« I’ve got you, Rey! Now I need you to look at me. » His knuckles turn white and he is sure he is going to bruise her if he goes on holding her like this.

Slowly, she raises her head, and in her eyes, he can read pure terror.

« All right, listen to me. We are going to shift our hands. I want you to seize my wrists, one after the other. We’ll start by the left one. »

« I… I can’t ! » She pants, clearly in full panic mode.

  _Fuck! Fuck and Fuck!_ He thinks, before centering himself again. His eyes fully lock with hers while his grip tightens around her wrists.

« Yes, you can, and you will. Come on. Turn your wrist in my hand and grab mine. Do it quick. »

Her breathing is nearly out of control and somehow, he finds that purely unacceptable. He should feel annoyed by her reactions, given the precious minutes that makes them lose…

But the anger never rises and instead, he hears himself say:

« Do it, sweetheart. Come on. Left wrist, then the right one. I’ve got you. »

Something in his voice resonates in her and after a short bit, the void under her becomes a detail. Slowly, she rotates her left hand and he slightly loosen his grip to help her do so. Once he feels her fingers wrap around his wrist, he tightens his hold again. She repeats the process with her right hand and once again, he secures his grip on her when she is done.

« All right… now we are going back up. Ok? »

She doesn’t dare nodding, in fear of ruining their balance. « All right. » she answers, her voice trembling.

Slightly turning his head, Kylo screams at his uncle and father to pull them back up.

***

** Base camp, a few hours before **

 

Kylo is already outside of his tent when Rey comes out of hers.

She doesn’t spot him immediately, as she stretches her arms then rubs her eyes. It’s only when she turns to face the valley that she notices him, shirtless and watching the sun rise.

She had already seen him uncovered under the Cretan moonlight, but right there, in front of the Mexican sunrise, he look even more radiant. She slowly comes closer, attracted to him like a moth to a flame. She is glad he has his back to her, because she is certain she wouldn’t be able to sustain the intensity of his eyes.

Each day, she thinks, each day the attraction gets stronger and if she is certain this will cause problems on the long run, she can’t prevent herself from falling into him.

In a slow motion, Kylo Ren puts his hands in his pockets and raises his face toward the light.

That simple gesture makes her freeze on her spot and for a fleeting moment, she sees two suns instead of one rising over an ocean, and the light turns orange as it is no longer sunrise, but sunset.

Her strange vision is cut by his voice, and it startles her because he hasn’t moved a single bit, which means, he has known all along that she was behind him.

« It’s beautiful, isn’t it? » he says in a quiet tone, so unlike the public image of him.

Rey joins him and slightly rubs her arms, willing herself to look at the scenery and not him.

« It’s remarkable, yes. » she answers, her tone almost muted.

« Today’s trek is going to be complicated. Are you ready for it? »

She lowers her head to hide the soft smile forming on her lips. « Do I have a choice? We’ve come a long way, it’s not to stop in the middle of the trail. »

« We can take the long road and join my father and uncle in 3 days if that makes you more comfortable. » he replies in a serious tone.

Their eyes lock and in this moment, something passes between them. She slightly part her lips, surprise written on her face. She immediately feels embarrassed by her own reactions to him but before she can avert her eyes, he gently grabs one of her wrist.

« Don’t be afraid. » he nearly murmurs. « If anything happens, I’ll watch your back. »

***

** Inca trail, present time **

 

Chewbacca braces himself and pulls the rope back as hard as he can, while Han releases it and grabs Kylo’s harness before pulling back as hard as he can. In a swift motion, he falls on his back while his son collapses partly on top of him, pulling Rey with him.

Immediately securing the rope, Chewbacca grabs Rey and pulls her as far away from the edge as he can. Then he kneels and proceeds to check her, while Han sits up and punches his son’s arm.

« Upside down in a harness! You could have killed yourself! » nearly growl the explorer, but his son doesn’t even care.

Moving on his hands and feet, he crawls to Rey and pushes Chewbacca away, grabbing the young woman tight against him. It’s only when she is in his arms that she breaks out of her state of shock. Her shaking body becomes uncontrollable and the loud sobs coming out of her mouth echo in the valley.

« It’s all right. You’re fine. You’re fine. » Kylo whispers against her hair, his grip tightening around her. He doesn’t pay attention to the bloodied crescent mark she carved in his wrists with her nails, and he is certain she is doing the same with the bruises he knows he has left on hers.

He knows she is currently soaking what’s left of his ruined shirt but in this moment, he doesn’t really care.

« Take a moment to rest, and then we’ll have to go on, kids. We must reach the top and settle the camp for the night. The sun will be setting soon. » mumbles Han as he wipes the sweat from his forehead.

***

** Base camp, 5 hours later **

 

« You should get inside your tent and sleep. »

Han Solo gets close to his son, both hands tightly bandaged to protect the wounds caused by the rope him and Chewbacca had to secure to help Kylo and Rey.

« Fuck sleeping, dad! She almost fell into that ravine! » snarls the young archaeologist, his face still livid hours after the drama.

« Yes, but she didn’t. You caught her right on time. » casually replies the explorer.

If looks could kill, he would have been dead in a matter of seconds. Kylo glares daggers at his father, before spitting: « You and your brilliant idea to cut across the mountains! It was her first time climbing and you said the trail wasn’t complicated! »

« I couldn’t guess part that this part of the mountain had collapsed. Had I known… »

« Had you known, you would have made the exact same choice, relying on luck! That’s what you fucking did when I was a teen and that got me stuck in that cave! »

How Kylo wishes there would be something to break around him, right now!

« Listen, I’m sorry, ok? I know you’ve been scared and I know she felt the same. I sometimes forget you archaeologists don’t think in term of calculated risks.»

« There are moments when I wonder if you care about anything beside your researches. » growls Kylo, his fingers flexing to make up for the lack of anything to break.

From casual, Han’s attitude turns somewhat serious. « I always cared for my family. »

His son narrows his eyes but doesn’t dare questioning it because as scarce as they have been, there have always been signs of his father caring for him and his mother.

« I’m going to make sure she’s asleep. » barks the young man before stomping to the area where the bonfire and the tents have been settled.

« Ah… young love. » sighs the old explorer once his son is far enough as he looks up at the starry sky.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
